Define Destiny
by dissolves
Summary: Her entire future is planned out for her. Everything is set. Yet, she isn’t happy. Will she throw it all away for such a trivial thing as love? [NarutoHinata]
1. Chapter 1

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: The first chapter of Define Destiny, the story that will, hopefully, so justice to the external problems this relationship would have. That was quoted from __**drschuet** who has really help me by telling me some of the challenges they would encounter. Read and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata, or any other characters. _

_Summary: Her entire future is planned out for her. Everything is set. Yet, she isn't happy. Will she throw it all away for such a trivial thing as love? (Naruto/Hinata) _

* * *

Chapter 1 

_She was kneeling on the floor, her body bent slightly in a bow. Her eyes were trained on the floor, observing the intricate twists in the wood. She was well aware of the kunai points poking her thigh through the holster, making her shift in place every few minutes. Her sister was kneeling a few feet behind her. _

_She heard the sound of the sliding door opening and froze. _

_It was her father. _

_"Ohayo, otou-san," She and her sister chorused in harmony, something they had perfected over the years. _

_He didn't say anything. He simply walked to the front of the room and sat down. She could feel his eyes upon them, observing. She was trying her hardest to not fidget. _

_"As you know, there is a five year difference between you both with Hinata being the eldest." He began. "The time has come for me to choose an heir and I have done a lot of thinking…" Here he trailed off, his gaze lingering on Hinata. _

_"I have made a decision…" Both of them tensed, holding their breaths as they waited. "Hinata is to be the heir," There was a small trace of sadness in his voice. "And Hanabi will be become part of branch family. With this decided, there will be many changes. You, Hinata, will have to attend more Hyuuga meetings and such." _

_She let go of her breath and slumped forward, her eyes closed. She almost felt like crying when she heard her sister's choked sob. They sat there, motionless, for several minutes until Hinata spoke up. _

_"I have to train with my team, otou-san." She whispered, her voice weaker than usual. _

_"Very well, you are both dismissed." _

_Her sister was up and out in a flash, her bare feet making loud noises on the floor. Hinata followed slowly behind. Outside her sister was leaning on the wall, tears running down her face. Hinata reached out to touch her shoulder but Hanabi moved and walked away, ignoring her presence. _

_How had life gone so wrong? _

"Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!"

The new Hyuga heiress blinked and her vision came into focus. Inuzuka Kiba was standing in front of her, waving a hand in her face. He laughed when he saw her confused expression.

"You spaced out," He offered as an explanation before moving away.

Both her teammates stood in front of her. She flushed, conscious of their intense gazes.

"Did something happen?" asked Shino quietly.

"It's nothing," She whispered, turning away from them.

Kiba sensed her sadness and put his arm around her, drawing her into a one-armed hug. "How about we go for lunch, Hinata?" He suggested, smiling. Akamaru barked rubbed his head against her leg.

She smiled softly. "It's your turn to pick, Kiba-kun."

"Ramen!" He shouted. Shino sighed wearily, resigned to a fate of ramen every other day of his life.

She nodded and they began to make their way to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Hinata walked between her two friends, head bowed. Despite their efforts, or rather Kiba's efforts, they couldn't make her truly smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uzumaki Naruto simply couldn't eat anything other than ramen. He ate ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He was Ichiraku's best customer. That's why he regularly got free bowls, like now.

He sat on one of the stools, a huge bowl of pork ramen in front of him, steam billowing from it. He snapped apart his chopsticks, murmured 'Itadakimasu', and began shoving noodles into his mouth. Since he was so preoccupied with his food, he didn't notice Team 8 until he heard Kiba's loud voice ordering some ramen.

He slurped up some noodles that were hanging off the chopsticks and said, "Hey, Kiba!"

He turned and rolled his eyes at Naruto. "I should've expected to see you here at lunch time, Naruto."

"I practically live here," Responded the blond ninja. It was then when he spotted the dark haired girl sitting next to Kiba. She was staring down at her bowl. She wasn't eating, simply picking at the noodles.

He moved over one seat so he was sitting right next to her. "Hinata-chan!" He shouted.

The poor girl hadn't been expecting his greeting and almost knocked over her bowl of ramen in her hurry to face to him. She steadied her bowl and turned to him, breathless and red-faced. Kiba found this so amusing that he began laughing, which resulted in his choking on his ramen. Shino sighed and, because he was Kiba's friend, smacked on the back to help him get the ramen down.

Once Naruto had finished laughing at Kiba, with much pointing involved, his attention returned to Hinata and he smiled. "Kiba's an idiot." He stated. It was a known fact, at least to him.

"Hey!" Protested said boy. But he was promptly ignored.

"He—he has his moments." She said.

"Oh, I know that well," He said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Naruto!" yelled Kiba, defending himself. "At least I haven't eaten poisonous fruit that had me running to the bathroom every few minutes during a mission!"

"Hey, that was because Shino spoke too late!"

"It's not my fault you were in a hurry to eat." said Shino calmly.

"Hmph," Naruto returned to his ramen, signaling the conversation was over.

"Yeah, I won this time!" celebrated Kiba. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Hinata couldn't resist a smile at the sight. Sometimes they acted like they were kids again despite the fact that they were seventeen-year-old chunnin. At least some people could still be happy. A sigh escaped her lips and a frown appeared on her lips. This caught Naruto's attention. Never, in all the years he had known Hinata, had he seen her so unhappy.

He was about to ask her about it when Kiba and Shino stood up.

"We're going to train some more, Hinata." said Kiba. "You take the day off."

She went to protest but they were gone. She sighed and pushed away her bowl. _I don't need the day off, that won't fix anything. I just need a new life._ She sighed again.

"You know, sighing too much is not good for you."

She blinked in surprise. She had forgetting Naruto was still there. That was a first.

"R-really, Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Why?"

He shrugged and flashed her that brilliant smile of his, his cerulean blue eyes twinkling. "I just made that up."

She laughed softly. When she looked up, Naruto stood there holding his hand out to her. She took it hesitantly and he pulled her up.

"Are you going home?" He asked. He let go of her and she unconsciously clenched her hand, missing the warmth.

She shook her head. "I'm g-going to take a walk to c-clear my mind." She replied, suddenly aware of her blush. She had never spoken so much with him and…he held her hand!

"Oh, well, I'm going home to sleep!" He exclaimed. "Nothing better than sleeping after eating ramen,"

He began walking away. As Hinata watched him, she felt like crying again.

There were so many things she wanted and couldn't have…

He stopped at the corner and looked back at her. He smiled, waved and disappeared.

…And he was one of them…

* * *

_A/N: Well, the first chapter of my story is done!_ _I will be spelling her last name as Hyuga in this fic since this is how it appears in the books, anime, etc. I have seen some people spell it as Hyuuga, and I think it looks better, but whatever. I don't want to hear people correcting me on how to spell it. _

_Remember to review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: The second chapter! Weee! Well, this chapter took me so long to write since I kept on starting it over and over again. I'm rather happy with how it turned out. It's long. -smile- And the quote at the end is from a Linkin Park song, but I can't remember which one. Oh, well. Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata, or any other characters. _

* * *

Chapter 2 

The sun was barely visible on the horizon, lone, pale tendrils of light reaching beyond the mountains. The darkness of the night was just disappearing. She loved mornings when the air was cool and everything was quiet. It was the perfect time to think, with no one awake to bother you.

Hinata sat in the middle of the Hyuga gardens, surrounded by different flowers. She took a breath of the fresh air and smiled softly. She heard the distant call of a bird. Soon, the village would awaken from its slumber and the silence would be gone.

It was then when she sensed a presence entering the clearing she was in. She quickly recognized the chakra. It was Neji.

"Ohayo, Neji-nii-san," She said without turning.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama," He replied. Ah, Neji was always so respectful. And that would only get worse, thought Hinata with a frown, once she became the head of the family.

He sat down at her left side, keeping a well-placed distance between them. He gazed beyond the wall that marked the end of Hyuga grounds with a far-off expression of longing, one she knew well.

"I suppose you've heard the news."

He glanced back at her, uncertain whether that was a question or an accusation. Perhaps it was both. Her head was tilted so that she could read his expression; her bangs slanted oddly, the blanket of her dark indigo hair spilling off one shoulder. She was the image of innocence yet she knew more than most people thought.

"Yes, I did." He confirmed. "Though it occurred to me that—despite the façade you put on for Hiashi-sama—you were not happy with the decision."

Her eyebrows rose, her expression slightly surprised.

Did she seriously think she had fooled him?

"Was…was I that obvious?"

"Just a bit, for those who chose to look closely." He raised his eyebrows, glancing at her briefly: this was _his_ turn to be accusatory. "Or did you intend to hide it from everyone forever?"

She shook her head.

"It's not that," She said. "I just didn't want Kiba-kun and Shino-kun to worry and fuss and tell everyone else so that they would fuss and…" She sighed.

"Hmm,"

She bit her lip. "I do want to ask something of you, though I hope it's not too much."

"Yes?"

"Would it be too much if I asked you to speak with Hanabi?"

"I will try."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

Her face revealed that small, hesitant smile of hers. Then she stood up and said, "I have to go train now. Tell otou-san that I left early for me, will you?"

Neji nodded and turned away. He closed his eyes and Hinata knew he had begun his morning meditation. She left the garden, grabbed her stuff, and was out of the house within seconds. She felt a bit happier, as though a weight had been lifted off her delicate shoulders.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked slowly along a well-known trail in the forest. Rays of sunlight poked through the canopy of leaves above her, lighting up parts of the path. She rounded a corner in the path and found herself face to face with Shino. Since she knew him and his habits well, she was not surprised to see him.

He was holding a bug in his hand, quite gently as expected from him.

"Ohayo, Shino-kun," She said, stepping around him to set her equipment down on a tree stump.

"Ohayo," He responded. He held his hand up and muttered something to the bug before letting it go.

"Did you send it to go find Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"Yes, he's late again." Shino sounded as if he didn't really care if Kiba was late but cared more about what he was doing that was making him late.

"I suppose he's helping his sister or something," Said Hinata.

"Yes…" said Shino.

She took off her jacket and placed it next to her stuff. She adjusted her shuriken/kunai holster and turned to face a target they had placed on a tree. She took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan before flinging a kunai at the target. It hit dead center and activated a sort of training activity.

Fake enemy 'ninja' targets popped up in various places in the clearing. They held kunai and shuriken, which were launched the moment they appeared. Hinata successfully dodged and blocked all of them. She reached down for her holster and grabbed kunai, three held in each hand. She threw them and stood in place.

She had missed the center of one target but the rest hit the middle. She smiled, happy, and said, "I've gotten much faster, right, Shino-kun?"

"You sure have, Hinata-chan,"

She froze when she realized that Shino had gone off to train, leaving her alone. She turned to face the newcomers. A blush quickly rose on her face and her Byakugan was deactivated. Kiba stood there holding one of the kunai that had been launched, a grin on his face. And standing next to him was…

Uzumaki Naruto.

He had been the one who had agreed with her, sort of praised her too.

She averted her gaze and played with the hem of her shirt. "Kiba-kun, I didn't know you were bringing Naruto-kun with you to training today," She said softly, yet there was an edge to her voice that Kiba understood too well.

His smile dimmed a little and he laughed nervously. Scratching the back of his head he said, "Well, I ran into him on my way here and he tagged along, I guess…"

"You don't want me here, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, fake hurt entering his voice.

Hinata shook her head. "No, no, Naruto-kun! I was just surprised to see you here!"

He smiled at her. "That's good."

"You did get better, Hinata." said Kiba. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and her gaze softened. He was trying to apologize for putting her in the spotlight. She nodded and saw him relax.

"I've been training at home." she said. Hinata walked to her stuff and slipped on her jacket. She felt their gazes on her and flushed. _Spotlight…_ She thought vaguely as she turned to face them.

They were just standing there. She cleared her throat and said, "Aren't you two going to train?" They seemed to snap out of their trance and nodded. Hinata sat down on a tree stump and proceeded to sharpen her kunai, yet at the same time, she was watching Naruto and Kiba.

They turned to each other and grinned.

"A battle?" suggested Naruto.

"Sure," agreed Kiba. "But I don't want to see you using that fancy move,"

Naruto sighed, but his smile didn't fade. "Ok, ok."

"Let's start!"

They lunged at each other. They collided with a loud clang, kunai stuck between them. Naruto sprang back from Kiba and grinned. "You better have a comeback for this!" he shouted.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four Naruto clones appeared in a cloud of smoke and they ran at Kiba, the real Naruto disappearing. One of the clones caught Kiba off guard and kicked him into the air. The four slid under him and began the 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan'. As they kicked at Kiba, although several of the kicks missed, they shouted the syllables of Naruto's last name.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

The clones disappeared and Naruto appeared. "Naruto Rendan!" He aimed a kick at Kiba and hit him in the stomach. But Kiba had managed to block the worst of the move and moved to Akamaru.

"Gatsuga!" he shouted. With that, the two began to spin at a ferocious speed towards Naruto, targeting the ground underneath him. They impacted with the ground fiercely, bits of dirt flying as they did. Naruto fell back, losing his balance.

The fight continued that way for a few more minutes until they both collapsed on the ground, tired and panting for breath. Hinata stifled a giggle as she got up to go to them. She towered over them and said, "Are you both done?"

"Yea," panted Naruto. They both stood up. Hinata went to speak again when Shino appeared. Kiba and Naruto jumped at the sudden appearance, their expressions hilarious. She would have laughed if not for the anxious feeling her teammate's arrival brought.

"Hinata, your cousin is looking for you." said Shino.

She felt her heart pick up pace. Why would Neji be looking for her? A thousand possibilities ran through her head, only to fade once she caught sight of her reflection in Shino's dark glasses. She was pale and looked as though she was going to fall apart any second.

Hinata took a deep breath and asked, "Where is he?"

"In front of the academy," replied Shino.

_Hanabi…_

She nodded and left, ignoring Kiba's calls behind her. They would follow her anyways, so there was no need to waste time explaining.

She leapt from tree to tree and was out of the forest in seconds. She ran to the academy, pushing aside villagers that stood in her way. This earned her several glares and curses, but she didn't care. She stopped suddenly as she spotted Neji. He was standing at the entrance and her sister stood next to him. Her face was devoid of expression. Yet, Hinata could see the tears flooding her eyes, threatening to spill.

She approached cautiously, unsure whether she wanted to hear what he had to say or not.

"Neji-nii-san…" she said. Her gaze flickered to her sister and she cringed inwardly. The eyes that met hers were furious. The tears were gone.

"Hinata-sama, I had the un-" He paused, seeming to rethink his word choice. "I ran into Hiashi-sama and he revealed some information to me that I believe he did not mean for you to hear. But I decided to tell the both of you."

"You already told Hanabi?" she asked, although she knew the answer already.

"Yes, he told me." said Hanabi. Her tone was louder than necessary. Hinata blinked, surprised at her sister's acknowledgement of her existence.

"Well, what is it?"

Her sister looked away, her arms crossed over her chest. Neji sighed and said, "She's going to receive the cursed seal the moment you turn of age."

The world seemed to slow and narrow down, all onto Neji as he uttered those words. "Cursed seal?" she said. Her voice was faint. "Would otou-san really do that?"

She almost missed the flicker of anger in Neji's eyes.

Almost.

"Those part of the branch family are destined for it…like me."

Hinata suddenly flung herself at her sister, throwing her arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," She murmured into her sister's hair. "I never wanted any of this to happen." Tears fell from her eyes, disappearing in Hanabi's black locks.

Hanabi's arms wound around her and she heard her sister's faint sob. "I'm sorry for being so mean, nee-san," Hanabi's arms tightened. "Otou-san has been pressured by the Elders; I overheard them talking once. I know it's not your fault."

They must have been a sight, the two sisters sobbing in each other's arms. Thankfully, the academy day had ended a few hours before so there had not been any students around to witness it. But, Hinata had forgotten about her teammates and Naruto.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

She stepped away from her sister, wiping away the tears from her face. Neji whispered something to Hanabi and the two left, ignoring the questioning glance Hinata sent them.

"Um, yes, just some family problems I had to resolve." She forced a fake smile onto her face. She caught sight of Naruto's frown and blushed. "Um…well…can I go home today?"

Kiba sighed, saying, "Take as much time as you need, just tell us what's going on in your life. We want to help you, Hinata."

Her smile melted into a real one. "Thanks for the concern, Kiba-kun. I'll tell you all when the time comes."

Kiba and Shino nodded and they were gone in the blink of an eye. Probably off to train, thought Hinata. She realized how close friends they had become over the years. She turned and made to leave when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

She let out an 'eep' of surprise as she lost her footing and began to fall. Strong arms caught her a few inches from the floor and the person muttered, "Sorry, don't know my own strength."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto set her back onto her feet and stood there, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I just wanted to let you know that, uh…well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'll probably understand more than you'd expect me to." There was a dark undertone to that statement that Hinata couldn't quite understand. It was a sort of bitterness that had built up over the years.

She felt a deep pang of disappointment as his blush faded. The blush hadn't been because he felt anything for her, besides friendly care. It had been the result of him actually offering a shoulder to cry on, something boys didn't do too well. She withheld her sigh.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She had lost count of how many times she had thanked people today. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she began walking away, not willing to watch him leave again.

She wondered how many times she would have to lie and say 'I'm fine' in the future…

A thought came unbidden to mind:

_Even the people who never frown eventually break down… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Well, something was brought to my attention last chapter by a reviewer: I forgot to put in Hinata's stutter. I thought ' I'm so stupid!' but then I realized that going back and adding it now would kind of take away the angst-y mood. Please bear with me when I make mistakes like that. Let's just say she had an off day and forgot to stutter. But never fear! Hinata's back with her stutter in this chapter!_

_Yes, this chapter was kind of late since I had writer's block... I kept on deleting what I had written because it all sucked. I hope this chapter is acceptable. I'm rather happy with how it came out. Remember to review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 3 

She couldn't breath. She just couldn't.

Her lungs were not taking in enough air and any minute now she would lose consciousness and pass out, making a fool of herself.

The maid helping her dress, although she didn't need it, tightened the obi of her kimono more and she drew in a jagged breath, close to sounding like a gasp.

"There you are," murmured the maid. "You look beautiful, Hinata-sama." She stepped away, admiring the girl.

Hinata turned around to face the mirror and struggled to keep her emotionless face in place. She looked like an entirely different person, like someone full of confidence and dignity. But she was actually trembling beneath all those layers of fabric.

Her bangs framed her pale face. Her hair was half up in a simple style, a white lily entangled in the curls. The kimono she wore was a light blue with images of cherry blossoms all along the bottom half. The obi was a light green, tied in the back in a complex knot. She took a few steps back, hearing the dull 'clunk' the wooden sandals she was wearing made on the floor. Despite herself, a tiny smile graced her features.

Then it faded as she remembered the reason she was so dressed up.

She was going to attend a Hyuga clan meeting with her father.

The Hyuga Elders were all going to be there, along with several representatives of the Branch Family. They were going to discuss giving the Branch Family more freedom, she believed. A sigh escaped her and her eyes focused on the image in the mirror. She noted that the maid was gone and flushed. _I was probably too deep in thought to notice. _

She was reaching up rather stiffly to adjust the flower in her hair when there was a knock on the door. Her arm jolted and hit the lily. It moved completely out of place and looked ready to fall from her hair. A squeal burst from her mouth, a reflex that she had when she was surprised.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the door was muffled; she couldn't identify the speaker.

"Uh, I'm c-coming!" she answered. Hinata shuffled over to the door, struggling to keep herself in perfect condition and failing. She slid open the door and found herself face to face with her cousin. "Um, h-hello, Neji-nii-san," she said.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," he responded. "I was just coming to get you but it seems you aren't ready." There was the hint of a smirk hovering upon his lips.

"W-well, I had a bit of a p-problem."

"I can see that."

He stepped into the room. She bit her lip and closed the door behind them. Her father probably wouldn't like a man, much less Neji, in her room but she couldn't find enough energy to care at the moment. She just wanted to go train with her team. She didn't want to go to the stupid meeting!

She gasped. "The meeting!"

"Don't worry about it," said Neji. He reached up to take the flower out of her hair. "They postponed it for half an hour."

Hinata let out a breath of relief and visibly relaxed. "T-thank you," she mumbled, referring to the flower.

He nodded. That was when she fully took in his appearance.

Neji was wearing traditional Hyuga robes; similar to the ones he wore regularly. His long, dark hair was tied back by a white band, a few strands loose and framing his face. He looked nothing like the ruthless ninja he was supposed to be.

"A-are you going to the meeting?" she asked, sitting down on the small chair in front of her mirror uncomfortably. The kimono rose up so she looked big and the edge was up to her knees. Now, it would get wrinkled. _Ugh, nice going, Hinata._ She thought.

Neji sat across from her on another stool. "Yes, I am. I thought you would feel better if I was also there."

She smiled her shy smile. "Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

He shrugged it off as it were nothing. "Besides, they are discussing a rather important topic."

Unconsciously, her nose wrinkled. "How long w-will the meeting take?"

He sighed. "I have no idea."

"H-have you ever been to one?"

"Never."

"Oh,"

She placed her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her hands. She was careful not to poke her hair. "I f-feel like they're g-going to tear me to pieces," she paused, attempting to compose herself. "It's like I'm not going to be good enough." she whispered. The last sentence was not meant for Neji's ears but he heard anyways.

"Why would you not be good enough?"

"I'm so w-weak. I haven't even f-fully developed my Byakugan. I can't do anything right and I a-almost always mess up." she mumbled. Tears rose in her eyes.

"None of that is true." said Neji. "You are a very kind person. And to tell you the truth, I believe you would make a good head of the family. You would certainly warm up the place."

Her tears spilled. Her cousin had never been so kind and she found herself unable to fully adapt. Those words were so foreign coming out of his mouth yet she wanted to believe them herself.

Hinata knew crying was a mistake. Her makeup would start running. She sniffled and tried to stem the flow of tears to no avail. "I'm s-sorry. I'm so s-stupid to start crying." She looked up to find a handkerchief in front of her. Neji was handing it to her. She caught sight of the sympathetic look on his face and her tears began to stop.

She wiped them away and was dismayed to see the smear of makeup on it. "Great, now look at what I've done. I'm an e-emotional wreck."

Just then a servant passed by in the hall, announcing that the meeting was going to start. Hinata felt panic bubbling up in her chest. If she messed this up, her father would be furious. She spun on the chair to face the mirror, assessing the damage done. She reached for the gloss only to be stopped by Neji.

"Hinata-sama, calm down."

She nodded, taking in a deep breath. "O-okay…" With trembling hands she reapplied her makeup. In minutes she was looking like a doll again. She stood, smoothed out her kimono, and made her way to the door, Neji following close behind.

They paused on the threshold. He held his arm out to her and she linked hers with his. Hinata flushed at the close contact with him, her blush deepening when servants stopped to stare.

"Is this s-so unusual, Neji-nii-san?" she muttered.

"I don't think so. I'm simply your escort." he replied, shooting a particularly obvious maid a cold glare. The young woman dashed away, her head bowed.

They arrived at the meeting room. Low talking was heard in the hallway. She tensed and bit her lip, nervous. Neji gently took his arm from hers and whispered, "Stop that and walk in with your head held high. Don't look them in the eyes and try not to stutter." With that said, he opened the door, no warning given, and softly shoved Hinata inside.

She almost stumbled but caught herself in time, dropping to a bow in seconds. She heard the door close behind her and sensed Neji as he also bowed down a few feet behind her. The talking had stopped; all eyes were on them. Her breath hitched in her throat and a small sound escaped her lips. Fortunately, it was just as one of the Elders spoke, so it wasn't heard.

"You both may rise." said Hyuga Hikari. Her eyes never left them even as they moved to sit next to Hiashi. She was one of the Elders, dressed splendidly in a golden kimono.

As Neji helped Hinata settled herself, whispering to her all about formalities, she spoke again. "It's so nice to see you again, Neji-_kun_." Her tone was falsely caring and kind. "I'm so happy to see you helping Hinata-_chan_ fit in."

The other four Elders nodded their approval; completely blind to the way Hikari spoke. She was a goddess among them; no one had the guts to stand up to her. A smirk appeared on her face. Even though the boy didn't bat an eyelash, Hikari saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Yes, Hikari-sama," replied Neji calmly. "It is nice." He glanced at her from his seat, the ghost of a smirk upon his lips. Hers faded into a scowl. The impudent whelp had actually looked at her! People from the Branch Family were not allowed to do that. But she reigned in her temper, her attention diverted to the shy girl next to him.

Hikari opened her mouth to address Hinata but was interrupted by Hiashi.

"Why don't we start the meeting now?" he prompted. She shot him a sharp glance only for him to ignore her. He was very protective of his daughter, more than he showed. She shifted into a more comfortable position and filed away that fact for future use.

She was a scheming woman, to say the least. She certainly hadn't been happy when they made the decision of Hinata becoming the next family head. She wouldn't be as easy to manipulate as her sister. She had her friends who would, no doubt, advise her.

"We have gathered here to discuss matters related to the Branch House," began an Elder. "We have been thinking that they need more freedom in offering opinions in Hyuga issues and such."

Murmuring began. The people gathered before the Elders were of important status in the family. Hiashi frowned at the response they were getting. Not a lot seemed to agree.

Hinata frowned and looked around the room. This seemed to be a boring meeting. She hoped it would end soon. She glanced at Neji. He too seemed bored already. He knew that his opinion did not count in this meeting. He didn't feel like wasting his breath. She sighed and focused her eyes on the floor. She seemed to have spaced out because when she came to, her name was being called.

"Uh, I am s-sorry," she struggled to speak. "I wasn't paying a-attention."

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," said Hikari. "It happens to most." There was an underlying tone of malice to her voice. Hinata flushed at her words. She felt inferior to her.

"We wanted to know what you thought of giving the Branch House more freedom and less punishment for _mistakes_."

Neji tensed beside her. Hinata knew that what she answered would dictate whether she was eaten alive, theoretically speaking, or accepted as the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata was opening her mouth to speak when the door slid open. A young woman with brown hair in two buns was revealed. She was obviously a ninja, a shuriken holster strapped to her thigh, a pouch hung on her waist. A grin appeared on her features when her eyes landed on Neji and Hinata.

A flustered maid came to a halt behind her. "I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama! She just burst in here, demanding to see Neji-sama and Hinata-sama. I told her she couldn't but she didn't listen!" The maid looked close to breaking down, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama urgently requested that Neji and Hinata be brought to her." said the girl. She wasn't fazed by the importance of the people in the room.

"Where are the documents?" Hikari asked.

The girl didn't even flinch. "She was in a hurry."

Hiashi sent the maid off, after reassuring her several times that she had not lost her job. "How long will it take?"

She sighed, obviously getting tired with the interrogation. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask the Hokage herself?"

Neji stood up abruptly. "May we go, Hiashi-sama?"

The head of the family found that he could not refuse and nodded. Neji motioned for Hinata to follow. They both left, closing the door behind. The talking resumed almost immediately. The trio walked in silence. Once they were outside, far away from prying ears and _eyes_, the messenger burst into laughter. They came to a stop.

A smirk, close to one of triumph, appeared on Neji's face. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "D-did you plan this, Neji-nii-san?"

"This is Tenten, Hinata-sama," said Neji. The girl had stopped laughing and was leaning slightly on Neji, trying to catch her breath. "Don't you remember? She's from my old team. She's also my training partner."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh! I'm s-sorry. I knew you seemed familiar. I just haven't seen you in a while."

Tenten shrugged. "That's what happens when the Hokage decides you're too lazy and gives you way _too_ many missions. You don't have time for yourself." Hinata smiled.

"You were just in time back there, Tenten." Neji said.

"Yes, you were." agreed Hinata. She left out how she felt as though she was going to die if she answered wrong. But Neji knew that, judging by the look he sent her.

"Shouldn't we change?" Hinata asked. She purposely changed the subject. She really didn't feel like discussing the meeting.

Neji shook his head. "No. If the Hokage called us we wouldn't have time to change. Just stay like that for a few hours. By then it'll be safe to come back."

She nodded. There they parted and went their separate ways. She watched as her cousin and Tenten walked away. A smile slid onto her face. It was so obvious that the girl cared for him. But Neji didn't seem to care, that idiot. If she could gather up enough courage, she would talk to him about her one day.

She practically ripped off the obi, leaving only a flimsy layer holding her kimono closed. She flung it behind a bush and left the Hyuga compound. That had been a very expensive part of her kimono. She paused, wondering how they would react when they found out. She shrugged and left.

Hinata found herself walking in the park, surrounded by green trees. The atmosphere was peaceful and strangely calming. She caught sight of a patch of flowers and made her way to them. She bent over and gently took one. She brought it up to her face and inhaled its sweet scent.

"Hinata-chan!"

The shout startled her. The quiet of the park was gone. Birds flew out of the trees, also surprised, disturbed by the noise. She whirled around. An orange blur was racing towards her. She was engulfed in a gigantic bear hug that sent them both flying.

They landed on the soft grass. She was in shock, tense in the person's arms. She looked up and her eyes met a pair of twinkling cerulean ones. His smile was infectious. She couldn't help letting one appear on her lips.

"Naruto-kun…" she breathed.

And she snaked her arms around his torso, returning his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Yay, the next chapter! It's funny how some reviewers seem to guess what's going to happen next, yet it's not that good when it happens. Is my story too predictable? I hope not... Well, I tried to balance the amount of angst and fluff in this chapter but I think that angst won over fluff. I sort of wrote this chapter while listening to 'Falling Away From Me' by Korn. I guess that kind of explains it. Now, the real story is going to start up. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 4 

She awoke with a start, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the blurs of green surrounding her. She sat up and looked around. A feeling of dismay engulfed her.

It had been a _dream_.

Just a dream.

She had parted with Neji and Tenten, and had begun making her way to the forest. She had wanted to breathe in fresh air. Hinata frowned and stood up. She brushed off some leaves from her kimono; its once beautiful design looked dull.

She didn't remember falling asleep. It was strange how realistic the dream had been.

A birdcall sounded from a nearby tree. She jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Hinata moved to turn around in order to spot the path. That was when it happened, the clumsiest, most idiotic moment of her whole life.

The edge of her kimono got caught on a stray branch and she lost her balance.

She fell…

…and landed face first in a pile of dead leaves.

They flew up around her, the crinkling noise they made extremely loud to her ears. But it didn't rival the shriek she had let out as she'd fallen.

Now she lay motionless in the pile, her face uncomfortably pressed into the leaves. She let out a strangled sob, inwardly cursing her clumsiness. She rolled over so she was lying on her back. Patches of the sky were visible. It was a bright, happy blue, the opposite of how she was feeling. She flung an arm across her eyes, blocking the light.

She lay there for a while, resting. She took this time to sort through her thoughts, trying not to think too much about the future. She let out a sigh and bit her lip, her sister on her mind. She imagined her standing all alone with the cursed seal on her forehead, forever an outcast.

No!

She would not let that happen to her sister. She couldn't…

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

Her eyes flew open. Her mouth opened to form an 'o' of surprise. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

A smile spread on his face causing a blush to form on her cheeks. "What are you doing lying in the leaves, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"I, um, I fell." She mumbled, smoothing out the wrinkled fabric of her kimono. He laughed, though it wasn't malicious laughter. Naruto held out his hand to her and pulled her up, carefully, handling her as if she was a porcelain doll that could break.

"W-what about you, Naruto-kun? What are you d-doing out here?" she questioned.

"I was just wandering." he answered.

They began walking down the path, side by side, in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was as if what they needed to say to each other couldn't be said in words. However, Naruto wasn't happy with the silence. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Have you ever played in the leaf piles?"

She glanced at him and shook her head. "Never. Father always said that it was improper for young ladies."

He gasped and dramatically placed a hand on his heart as if her words had had such an effect on him. "I can't believe you!" He grabbed her hand, unintentionally pulling her closer. "I must show you now!" Lee had rubbed off on him. That much was obvious.

Hinata hesitated. He noticed. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself!" He gave his nice guy pose. A small smile appeared on her face. "O-okay,"

Why was he doing this for her? Was it because he felt bad for her? Or was it because he wanted to see her smile and laugh? Naruto just didn't know. And as he leapt from tree to tree, hand in hand with her, he couldn't hide his joy. A strange feeling was bubbling up inside him, filling him with warmth.

All he did know what that she was the cause of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto-kun!" Her shout rang in the clearing. It was indignant yet full of happiness at the same time.

"You should've been paying attention, Hinata-chan!" he yelled from the other side.

The clearing they were in was full of leaf piles and they were currently having a leaf war. Every so often, one of them would fling piles of leaves at the other, held together by chakra. Then they would draw back the chakra and the airborne piles would burst. The effect was rather mesmerizing.

"That's not fair!"

That was why she had been struck. She had been gazing at the leaves and one of his piles had burst right over her head. Now she had leaves in her hair and some stuck to her kimono.

"All's fair in war!"

Her eyes narrowed and she thought up a plan. She gathered up several piles and flung them at him. The air filled with falling leaves, effectively impairing his vision and distracting him. She picked up one and disappeared from her spot. She ran, only a blur, and appeared behind him. She jumped and was about to dump the pile over his head when he turned.

He grabbed her by the wrist with lightening quick reflexes. The pile she had in her hand burst over them, showering them with leaves. They fell back onto a small mountain of leaves, laughing. And they laughed, fully enjoying themselves.

After a short time their laughter died down to the occasional giggle or chuckle. They rolled over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. "I t-think the phrase is 'all's fair in _love and_ war'." Hinata said.

Naruto half shrugged. "Same thing,"

Her pale eyes met his and she smiled. "Thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Ah, it was nothing. You looked kind of sad and I wanted to cheer you up."

"W-well, you succeeded," she said. "You made my day."

She didn't know if it was a trick of the light, caused by the setting sun, but she could've sworn that his blush had deepened. The clearing was now dim, lit up by soft red light. They just gazed at each other until the sun was completely gone and the clearing was bathed in darkness.

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata stand. They paused and she knew she was the one blushing this time. "Well, I-I guess this is good bye." she whispered. Their faces seemed to be getting closer. She could see the tattoo-like whiskers on his cheeks in more detail this close.

"Hinata-chan…" Hearing her name shocked her out of her dreamlike state.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" She whirled around and basically ran. One short glance back and she knew how confused Naruto was. He was staring after her, looking lost.

_Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm just as confused…_

She thought back at the time they had spent together. Then her thoughts drifted to their abrupt end. She couldn't believe she had done that. The next time she saw him she would have to apologize with some lame excuse.

Sooner than she wanted, she was back at the Hyuga clan compound. The grounds were empty and eerily quiet. The main house loomed up ahead and she quickened her pace. She stopped briefly to collect her obi from behind the bushes, surprised that a servant hadn't already found it.

Hinata walked up the steps and slid off her shoes. She turned and walked down the hallway she knew so well. The garden that had been so beautifully created seemed to gleam in the darkness. She turned another corner and knew that she was near her rooms.

She was just a few steps away from her door when a sharp voice called her name. She felt her insides freeze over. Dread filled her completely. She turned to face the person slowly, struggling to keep her calm expression.

"_Konban wa_, Hikari-sama," Hinata said, dropping to a bow. She stared at the floor and tried to regulate her breathing.

"I'm glad to see you got back well, Hinata-chan." There was that suffix again, one that held no real care. Hinata didn't move to stand up. She was in the presence of an elder and must remain like this unless she was told she could stand.

"What did Hokage-sama want?" Hikari asked. A smirk hovered upon her red lips. She had finally caught the Hyuga heiress alone. The girl was terrified of her, which was obvious by the subtle shaking of her delicate shoulders. She had some information for her and she was sure the girl would break once told.

"She w-wanted to discuss s-some things about my records,"

Ugh, there was that awful stuttering. She just wished she could beat it out of her!

"Really? Well, then who was that boy you were with this afternoon?"

Hinata froze. What? She had been seen with Naruto in the forest. Hikari had followed her? No. She was an elder and she didn't have the time. And she didn't need to waste the time. She had probably sent somebody to _spy _on her.

Was this what her father had meant by 'there will be many changes'?

Was her every move going to be monitored?

"He's just a f-friend, Hikari-sama." Hinata replied. Her voice was shaky, a dead giveaway of her feelings, she was sure.

"Just a friend?" Hikari questioned. "It sure didn't seem like it."

Hinata had nothing to say to that. She knew it was true and if she denied everything, it would be lying.

"What's his name?" Hikari asked suddenly.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto,"

A sneer replaced the smirk. "Uzumaki? That outcast?"

Hinata flinched at the word 'outcast'. "He's a very kind person, Hikari-sama. He—"

Hikari cut her off. "He's very lonely and only wants a friend. Am I right, Hinata?" She forgot the suffix this time. She wasn't bothering to mask how she felt this time. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Hinata had closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Hikari knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek with her hand. "It's okay. We all make mistakes, though some stupider than others." Hinata let out a jagged breath, fighting the tears welling up behind her eyelids. "He hasn't _done_ anything to you, has he?"

She caught what she was suggesting in her sentence. "No! Naruto-kun wouldn't do that!" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Good," said Hikari, standing once more. "The Hyuga heiress can't be seen as someone who sleeps around, especially with scum like that."

Her tears were falling now. "I w-would never do that! I can't b-believe you think so little of me!"

She had stood up and was facing Hikari. They were eye to eye now. She was trembling. But she didn't know whether it was from fear or anger. Her entire world seemed to be moving in fast forward. Words just tumbled from her mouth. She had no time to think.

"I cannot wait until I am head of the Hyuga clan! Maybe I'll finally be able to fix things, like how you were made an elder!"

Hikari's gaze darkened and her lips were pressed into a thin line. "You are being disrespectful, Hinata." Her voice was soft but, suddenly, she no longer looked beautiful. "And you have no right to say those things."

Hinata closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&

One second she had been standing in front of Hikari and the next she found herself laying in the garden, across the hallway she had been standing in. Her blue kimono was stained with mud. Her kimono was ruined. Sobs shook her body.

She felt a drop of cold water hit her bruised cheek. It slid down slowly and fell to the grass. More and more began falling until it was a downpour. She was soaked to the skin yet she couldn't find the will to get up and go inside.

If she went inside, she would have to face her family's questions. And telling about Hikari would do nothing. They would not do anything about it. They couldn't do anything about it.

She vaguely realized that someone was murmuring in her ear, wrapping clothing around her, drawing her into a warm embrace. But no words were comprehended by her mind. She had no strength left to look up and see whom her savior was.

&&&&&&&&&&

Neji didn't know why Hikari had slapped Hinata. It had been so sudden. And now he held the dirt covered Hyuga heiress to his chest, wrapped in his jacket. He had never thought he'd see the usually shy girl punished so harshly.

His body had reacted on its own. He had known he had no chance of getting there on time but he hoped on saving his cousin the pain. He was also soaked now, his hair slipping out of the tie holding it back.

He glanced dangerously at Hikari. She stood in the corridor, her arms crossed, watching them with satisfaction. A small smile appeared on her lips as she spoke, "I thought you knew better than that, Hinata." She turned and began walking away. "If I hear word of you being with that boy, you'll get worse."

His gaze never faltered as she moved away and she didn't like it. "You have no right to look at me like that, Neji-kun. Be careful or I might have to use drastic measures to make sure you respect me." She looked back at him and her smile widened. "Hinata-chan, you made my day." It was a mockery of Hinata. She disappeared around the corner at the opposite end of the hallway.

Neji returned his attention to Hinata. She was gazing at him with blank eyes, close to seeming devoid of life. He didn't like that look. It was as if she had been crushed, her spirit broken. He was used to this degrading abuse but she wasn't.

Gently, he pulled her from the mud and walked to her room. It was dark inside, the air heavy. He reached up and turned on the lamp. It dimly lit the room. He set her down on her futon and collected the medicine kit from her bathroom.

He sat down across from her. There was no change in her expression. Lightening flashed, thunder following close behind.

"Let me see your cheek, Hinata-sama." Neji said softly. He reached out and pried her hand away from her cheek. He clenched his jaw, observing the damage of Hikari's hit. Hinata's lip had been split. Blood dripped from it. Her cheek was badly bruised.

He took a clean towel and wiped away all the blood and mud from her face. He moved to apply some ointment. Her hand gripped his and she spoke.

"Please…d-don't tell otou-san…about this." Her voice was unsteady and hoarse.

Neji shook his head. "We need to talk, Hinata-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Chapter 5! Have I ever mentioned how much I love reviews? They encourage me to write the next chapter. I'm so eager to start the next part of the story that I even posted this chapter up early. Nothing much happens in this chapter. I guess I could say that it ends the first part of the plot and now we're moving onto the next. I hope you like it! _

_Oh, before I forget: some reviews wanted to know where exactly the story takes place in the Naruto timeline. It takes place a few years after the time skip so that is why Hinata isn't extremely shy around Naruto. She had gotten used to him being around as opposed to how she reacted at the beginning of Naruto II. Hinata has changed since she is no longer the young girl she used to be, though she is still very insecure. They are all between 17-18 years old. _

_Remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 5 

Hinata stood in the bathroom, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual, contrasting horribly with the blood on her lower lip. The dark bruise on her cheek was painfully noticeable. And she had thought her day was going to be perfect. Fate had definitely screwed her over.

She stripped from her kimono and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water, basking in the warmth it cast over her. She only hoped she didn't catch a cold. That was all she needed now.

She stayed under the water for over an hour, gazing blankly at the white tiles, trying to keep her mind blank. She left the bathroom wrapped in a soft blue robe, feeling calm. Her body began trembling the moment she stepped out. Apparently she still hadn't gotten over it all. She doubted she ever would.

"Hinata-sama?"

She jumped in surprise, a gasp escaping her lips. Her heart was racing. She had completely forgotten her cousin had been in her room. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Neji-nii-san," Hinata replied, her voice shaky. "The b-bath was r-refreshing."

Neji shook his head and tapped the space in front of him. Hinata walked to him and sat down, legs crossed. Neji shifted and sat closer to her. He opened the first aid kit on his lap and put some ointment on his index finger. With his left hand, he tilted her head up, towards him. Hinata flinched away.

Neji sighed and pulled her forward. He gently spread the ointment over the bruise, murmuring 'sorry' when she cringed because he had pressed too hard. Suddenly, her head snapped backwards. Her face contorted with pain.

He winced and said, "Try to not move too much."

Hinata nodded and settled back into position. Neji silently continued applying the medicine. They were both quiet for some time until Neji spoke.

"I won't say anything to Hiashi-sama about this."

She looked at him with surprise. "Y-you won't?"

"No, but we do need to talk about it." He replied calmly. They settled back into the silence.

"Finished," he said. Neji stood up, closing the kit with a loud snap. Hinata nodded, wrapping the robe around her tighter.

He walked to the bathroom, disappearing behind the door. She heard him open a drawer, some shuffling, and the loud noise as he shut it. He reappeared and he sat down again.

"Why did she hit you?" Neji asked.

Hinata flinched. "I was d-disrespectful." she whispered. Her stutter was more pronounced as if this event had pushed her further back into her shell.

There was a knock on the wood and she glanced sharply at the door, her eyes wide. "It's just a servant." Neji said. He stood and slid open the door. A young woman stood there, a tray with two cups and a small pot in her hands. She bowed and said, "The tea you asked for, Neji-sama." Her gaze flickered to the bruised Hinata and back to him.

"Thank you." Neji took it from her and promptly closed the door.

He handed a cup to Hinata and took one for himself. They sipped in silence for a minute.

"She's gone." Neji said suddenly. Hinata glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"Some servants like to stay behind and listen in." he clarified. "Now we can speak. What exactly did you say to her?"

Hinata raised the cup to her lips with shaking hands and took a long drink, gulping it down. "I said," Her voice seemed to fade as she spoke. "That I c-couldn't wait until I-I was head so I c-could fix some things, like h-her being an elder."

A rather uncharacteristic snort escaped Neji. "I would completely back you up if you ever tried. Stupid hag just couldn't handle the truth and decided to take it out on you."

"But t-that still doesn't make what she did r-right!" Hinata exclaimed. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Neji's gaze softened. "I never said it did, Hinata-sama."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "That wasn't all that h-happened."

Now, Neji raised an elegant eyebrow. "What else?"

"S-she saw me w-with Naruto-kun and was upset."

"Why would she get angry?"

Hinata flushed and shook her head vigorously. "I-I don't know!"

He peered at her curiously before sighing. He knew that although Hinata was shy, she wasn't an idiot. She wouldn't tell him why, but Neji believed he knew. Neji stood and collected both their empty cups. "Just take care of yourself, Hinata-sama." Neji walked towards the door and stepped out of Hinata's bedroom.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

"I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door behind him and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&

She was all at once aware of a falling feeling so deep that she gasped. She had apparently rolled out of her bed and was lying on the cold, wood floor, her bruised cheek pressed against it. Hinata rolled back onto her bed and forced her eyes open, rubbing the palms of her hands into them.

Dim rays of sunlight filtered into her room through the door, creating a wonderful effect across the ceiling, making it seem like the small particles of dust were falling towards her. She lay there for a few more minutes, her breathing even, her thoughts scattered.

She sat up, her body feeling heavy, and pushed back her covers. She stood and walked to her bathroom. She stepped onto the cold floor, a shiver running through her. She turned on the lights and glanced in the mirror. A scowl distorted her face.

The bruised seemed to have gotten worse over night, all though Neji's ointment had lessened the swelling. She thanked him silently for that. Her dark hair was wild, the crease of the pillow on her cheek.

The seventeen-year-old slowly washed, lingering under the hot water. She walked back to her room, leaving a trail of jasmine scented air behind her as she did. Hinata picked out her usual outfit: black pants, black shirt, and jacket. She slid her feet into her shoes, strapped on her shuriken holster, and loosely tied her headband around her neck. She brushed her hair, letting it frame her face. Her bangs slightly hung over the bruise, but they didn't really help.

Hinata sighed and turned, leaving her room. She walked outside and left Hyuga grounds without even bothering to go eat breakfast. She didn't want to see her father or sister. She knew they would ask questions. Questions she did not want to answer.

She traveled through Konoha, arriving at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop just as it was opening up for the day. She knew from several other times that she had left early, going on a mission or some other thing, that Ichiraku served breakfast as well as ramen. She sat on a stool and rested her elbows on the counter, her head held in her hands.

"Ohayo!" was the cheerful greeting from Ayame. "What can I get you this morning?" The woman's eyes glittered with energy, her smile full of warmth. Hinata looked up at her and muttered, "The regular breakfast."

Ayame peered at the Hyuga heiress with concern, her eyes instantly spotting the bruise on her cheek. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hinata dismissed the question with a slight wave of her hand saying, "Just f-fine. I went a little overboard with t-training, that's all." It was her first lie of the day.

Ayame smiled at her before turning around and handing her father the order. The sounds of cooking filled the air.

Soon, her breakfast was placed in front of her, the aroma completely enticing. She thanked Ayame and began eating, realizing that she was starving. She had not eaten anything since lunch the day before, unable to eat dinner because of…certain things. She finished quickly and left, leaving the money beside the empty plate.

She found herself just walking around as Konoha began to awaken, as villagers filled the streets going about their daily lives. Not one glance was spared for her; she fit right in amongst the roaming ninja.

Her thoughts strayed to Hikari and images of the previous night began to replay in her mind. The undisguised hatred in her pale eyes, the indifference with which she spoke, the fool she made of her.

A claustrophobic feeling began to settle over her. Hinata closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. She felt there were too many people around. She couldn't have a fit in the middle of a crowd. Word would get around to her father and it would be hell. She had only one option…

To run.

And she ran.

The wind whipped past her at the speed she was going. She rushed through the open gates of Konoha and disappeared into the forest on the outskirts of the village. She found a clearing and stopped at the foot of a tree. She collapsed on the ground and curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face. She was emotionally unstable, that was confirmed. Her encounter with Hikari had left her weaker than before, more insecure.

She just cried, sometimes loud sobs that echoed in the forest. Sometimes soft cries only she could hear.

After a while, her tears dried up. She just lay on the ground like a broken doll, tear tracks marking her face.

There was a rustling of leaves and the green foliage was parted. She heard a familiar bark and felt a cold nose pressed against her cheek. "Akamaru, where are you?" She shut her eyes tighter, wishing for him to go away, wishing to be invisible.

"Hinata!"

She forced her eyes open and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of Inuzuka Kiba. She knew he was assuming the worst. Even a slow person could put two and two together and assume the worst. She was crying, probably had dirt smears on her face, and had a bruised cheek. She knew he was on the verge of setting out in a fit of rage to find who ever did this to her.

The sad thing was that she had done it to herself. She had brought all of this onto herself.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she said weakly, sitting up.

"Hinata, what happened to you? I'll kill the bastard who did this!"

Yes, she knew her teammate well, too well.

"It was n-nobody, Kiba-kun. I-I just h-had an accident."

He helped her up and brushed the dirt off her face gently. "Some accident," he muttered under his breath.

"You found her?" It was Shino. He stepped into the clearing, as calm as ever. At least there was someone who was stable in her group.

"Yeah, I don't think she's all that well." replied Kiba in a low voice. It wasn't low enough. She heard him.

"Hey!" She protested. "I t-told you I h-had an accident!"

Kiba and Shino glanced at each other before looking back at her. She crossed her arms and eyed them suspiciously. "What?"

"Neji told us you would say that." Kiba said.

Her mouth fell open, her arms dropping to her sides. "H-he told you what e-exactly?"

"Everything," They said in unison.

She felt faint and her knees gave out. Kiba caught her and held her up, supporting her with an arm around her shoulders. "F-forgive me for n-not telling you earlier,"

"It's alright." Shino said. "Yeah! Though we were worried," Kiba added.

Hinata had to admit that she was feeling a tiny bit angry with Neji. Why would he go telling to her teammates? The last thing she needed was them going psycho on her family.

As if reading her mind, Kiba pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "We won't interfere with family matters unless your life is at stake. But that bruise does look nasty. Don't let her push you around like that."

"We're here for you if you need help. Just ask." She always accepted Shino's calm logic.

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

They settled down onto the ground, not talking, simply enjoying each other's presence. She needed to just be around people who cared, who wouldn't judge, in order to slowly heal. And she knew that she would heal with their help.

Kiba and Shino sat back to back with Hinata leaning against them. She held Kiba's hand in her right and Shino's in her left. It was all very familiar, as if she were reliving a scene from when she had been a genin, when everyone was still so simple.

She knew she could trust them. She could count on them to be there for her. They would help.

"What's so fragile that even saying its name can break it?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"Uh…I don't know." Hinata tried.

Shino glanced at Kiba and sighed, shaking his head. "Just tell us."

"Silence!"

"That you broke." Shino said.

Hinata began laughing, soon joined by her two teammates. Once they were done, their ribs hurt. She cupped her cheek, pained. "Kiba, you m-made my cheek hurt!" She playfully punched him in the arm before falling back to lean on them again.

A comfortable silence fell over them. The only sounds heard were the twittering of birds and their breathing. This time she was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm okay now." she stated happily.

"'Cause we're here, right?" Kiba was sure of the answer. His confidence made her smile.

"Y-yeah…"

They remained that way for the rest of the day, reminiscing about things they did as a genin team. Their laughter filled the clearing every few minutes.

Maybe things did happen for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: It's chapter 6! And the next part of the plot has officially started.I felt so awkward writing this chapter. It was difficult keeping them in characterAND having them express actual feelings. I tried to do the best I could. I hope you all like the chapter. Remember that nobody really acts the way they would when they are disappointed/angry. _

_Also, I will not be updating next week. I have finals. It's the last week of school. That's a good thing, I guess. But it means loads of studying for me and no time for writing. But I promise to have a chapter up once school's over. Then I'll have two whole months of free time for writing! Okay, I'll stop ranting now. _

_Remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 6 

He roamed the streets like an animal, searching for his love. He hadn't seen her for three days and he was worried. Once he found her, he was going to take her into his arms and—

Naruto closed the book with a snap and placed back on the shelf, right next to Icha Icha Flowers. He turned away from the shelf; unaware of the weird looks he was getting from the villagers. He just knew that he wasn't ever going to pick up a random book like that again, especially not one that was written by Jiraiya. That's what he got for actually listening to the Ero-sennin: embarrassment and more distortion of his mind.

The blonde haired ninja scanned the streets, looking to spot a familiar face, his encounter with Jiraiya's writing forgotten. His very intense search was interrupted by a loud growl. He looked down. It was his stomach. Naruto reached into a pocket and took out his worn, frog wallet. He made a mental note to bother Ero-sennin into buying him another.

He opened the small wallet and grinned. He had just enough money to eat about five bowls of ramen, six if he played his part right. Naruto set off to Ichiraku, eager to get to his ramen. His stomach growled loudly at just the thought of it. He was so into his daydream of finally getting all the _free_ ramen he wanted that he didn't see the girl that was coming from the opposite direction and collided with her.

She fell to the ground, landing quite roughly in the dirt. Naruto, however, stayed standing, his body not as light as hers. In other words, he didn't feel a thing when they crashed, while she was the one who took the brunt of the collision.

"Are you alright!" he exclaimed, running to the girl.

He helped her up, again not watching the strength he put into the small action. What he meant to be a soft tug was actually much stronger, sending the girl into his chest. She breathed a small 'oof' as she hit his chest. "I'm sorry, miss, I wasn't watch where I was going!" he apologized. The girl froze.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

He paused mid-sentence, halfway through his explanation of why he hadn't been paying attention. He knew that voice. Now if only he could match it with a face…

It was Hinata!

He opened his mouth to greet her when he became uncomfortably aware of the fact that his arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pressed against his. She was so delicate. Naruto felt that if he were to tighten his grip, she would break.

An intoxicating smell of jasmine was drawing him closer to her. He pressed his face to her hair and breathed in the sweet scent.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

His eyes widened and he quickly let her go, backing away, leaving a good ten feet of space between them. An immense blush spread over his face. He couldn't look at her as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan!" Then he glanced at her and saw that she too was blushing. Hinata stood fidgeting, her eyes trained on the floor. The people passing by were giving them strange looks. That wasn't bothering Naruto.

"I'm s-sorry," she echoed. "It was m-my fault."

Now he felt bad, taking advantage of the situation like that. One part of his mind was yelling, "Pervert! Pervert!" while the other was congratulating him. It was all Ero-sennin's fault. Yep, his entire fault.

Stupid pervert.

They stood, half bowing to each other, for several uncomfortable minutes. Neither could find the courage to speak and move along.

"Naruto-nii-san!" The shout startled them both. He turned, still avoiding her eyes, to see who was calling him. It was Konohamaru. He was waving at him, flanked by his friends, Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru flung himself at Naruto, knocking him to the ground. "You haven't come to see us in a _long_ time, nii-chan!" he shouted. Moegi and Udon nodded.

"It's only been a week, Konohamaru." Naruto stated. Sometimes the boy acted like he was still eight years old, though he was now fourteen. He pushed the boy off him and stood up. Konohamaru scrambled up and punched him in the arm. "Well, you can make it up by having lunch with us now!"

"Yeah!" Udon agreed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Poor boy still didn't talk much, except to support Konohamaru.

"Please have lunch with us, Naruto-nii-san!" Moegi pleaded, wrapping her arms around him.

He sighed and turned back to Hinata. She was watching the scene with wide eyes, her blushing not as noticeable as before. "Uh…" He didn't know how to phrase the question. He placed his hand at the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Would you like to join us, Hinata-chan?"

"Um, uh, s-sure, Naruto-kun," she said. "I'd l-love to!"

Naruto held out his hand to her. Hinata reached to take it but hesitated. For a brief moment, Hikari's image flashed in her mind but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She grabbed his hand and a shy smile hovered upon her lips. He grinned and asked, "Can we forget about what happened earlier?"

Her face almost fell in disappointment but she hid it with a nod. "S-sure,"

"I just hope I didn't offend you in any way."

"Not at all, Naruto-kun,"

His grin widened. "Okay!" He turned back to Konohamaru and his friends. He gestured to her and said, "This is Hyuga Hinata, my friend."

Konohamaru's eyebrows rose. Naruto shot him a dangerous glance. "Say a word and you'll regret it." The teen raised his hands in defense and said, "I won't."

"Wow, you're a Hyuga? That's so awesome!" Moegi exclaimed, immediately liking the older girl. She was just as cool as Sakura-nee-san in her eyes.

"Okay, let's go, guys!" Udon said, beginning to walk.

"Where are we eating?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Konohamaru replied cryptically, glancing back at Naruto and Hinata. A smirk appeared on his face when his gaze felling on their hands. He turned back and whispered something to Udon who passed it on to Moegi. They burst into giggles.

"I have a feeling they're laughing at us, Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered.

She sighed. "Me too, Naruto-kun, me too,"

The trio kept on glancing back at the two and giggling every so often the _entire_ way to the restaurant.

&&&&&&&&&&&

He opened the menu and read over the several items on it, his eyebrows rising more and more with every word. What the hell was some of this stuff?

Potato Chip Ice Cream?

Chocolate Dipped Fries?

He grimaced. If he ate that, who knew what would happen.

"So, what are you going to eat, Hinata-chan?"

She peered at him over the top of the menu and made a face, making him grin. "Nothing looks very appealing."

Konohamaru looked at her, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. "Nothing?" He practically yelled. "Everything here is awesome!"

"It's a kid's diner, made for weirdoes like you guys. Everything here is extremely greasy, fattening, and absolutely disgusting." Naruto said flatly.

"Hey, you were a teen once too!" Udon sniffled.

"He _still_ is," added Konohamaru. "Just too _lame_ to admit it,"

Naruto's eye twitched. The mental image of wrapping his hands around Konohamaru's neck and choking him was very appealing. "Really? Who the hel-" He stopped himself from saying 'hell'. "—_heck_ eats 'Syrup Covered Apples?"

"I do!" Moegi chirped. At the look he gave her she giggled, wrapping a strand of her brown hair around a finger.

"The stuff is still fattening!"

"Nuh-uh! Look at me!" Moegi stood and turned around, modeling her figure. She stopped after a couple of turns. "I'm perfectly fine and I eat this stuff. Besides we only eat it once in a while."

"Well, like I said before, you guys are weird. I'm sure Hinata-chan doesn't want to screw up her figure. I know I like her the way she is." The words were out of his mouth before he could think them over. Silence fell over the table before Konohamaru began laughing. He stood and pointed at Naruto.

"I knew it, nii-chan!" He proclaimed proudly. "You _do_ like her!"

Naruto stood so he towered over the boy. "I do not!"

"Do to!"

Hinata had frozen upon hearing his words. A blush began slowly spreading across her face until she was tomato red. He had just complimented her. A rather personal compliment, if she could say so herself. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

He was eyeing her nervously as if expecting her to get angry over that.

She dismissed that fear with a wave of her hand. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. No n-need to get like that."

He sighed in relief. "Good." He seemed to pause, hesitating. "It's not as though it was for real."

Now, her mouth fell open, she looked at him in shock. "W-what?" Naruto knew he had said something wrong.

"Now, he's going to get his ass kicked." muttered Konohamaru. The three teens backed away slowly until they were a safe distance away, yet close enough to watch the drama unfold.

"Are you s-seriously going to tell me that to my face?" Hinata had stood up and was looking terribly menacing to Naruto. "I just don't know what to t-think anymore!"

He cringed under her white gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

"Well, that w-won't cut it, Naruto-kun. I like you! Though isn't it sad that y-you don't like me!" By the end of her speech, tears had welled up in her eyes. Naruto really saw her as just Hinata for the first time. He gazed at her pretty, tear-stained face, trying to commit it to memory. Then he saw the shadow of a bruise on her right cheek.

He stood up and brushed aside her bangs, ignoring her flinch. The bruise was very visible now. He could see the healing split in her bottom lip. "Who did this to you?" She looked away, but he grabbed her chin and turned her face back. "Who?"

"I-it's nothing of your concern." she replied, her voice so low he almost didn't catch her answer. Naruto knew that he had stepped over the line this time and that he wouldn't be forgiven easily. How could he have been so blind to see the girl that always stood by him?

She pulled away from and shot him one last tear-filled glanced before running out of the restaurant. "Hinata!" he called after her.

"Go after her, Naruto-nii-san!" cheered Moegi.

And he did.

Luckily for him, she hadn't gotten too far. He easily caught up to her in seconds. "Hinata! Please, listen!"

She kept on walking, purposely ignoring him. But he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please?"

She glanced at him and hesitated. Would it be worth it? Then she saw the remorse in his eyes. Her hesitation lasted only a heartbeat. "W-what?" His next action was an impulse, something he doubted she would object to.

Naruto pulled her into his arms so hard she lost her breath. It was overwhelming for Hinata, actually feeling his face pressed and his arms wrapped securely around her, his heart beating loudly. The heat of his skin, for she knew he was blushing like her caused her tears to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "Will you forgive a lowly commoner like me?"

She wanted to laugh. He sounded so funny, being so polite. "Yes, I will." she replied, her voice thick, muffled against the soft fabric of his shirt.

He grinned and grabbed her face in his hands delicately and did the unexpected.

He kissed her.

She was caught by surprise and froze, her eyes meeting his as their lips locked. Why? Her mind went blank at the first question, too occupied with what was happening to think too much into the situation. His lips fit with hers perfectly, her arms fit around his neck perfectly, and everything was perfect.

Then it was over all too soon.

They pulled apart, out of breath. Naruto rested his forehead against hers, and she realized with a jolt that he didn't have his headband on. He could see himself reflected in her eyes, in the midst of the confusion of emotions swirling in them. "Hinata-chan…" he whispered, his lips coming dangerously close to hers again.

Hinata's eyes went wide, wider than they had already been. Her strength slipped from her and she felt her knees give out. Her eyes closed and all was dark.

Fate was too cruel to her.

She had fainted.

And right after kissing her crush too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 7! I finished my finals and school's over for two whole months! I'm feeling the freedom. I hope you all like this chapter. It seemed to write itself while I was typing. The beginning is just a lot of Naruto's ramblings. The twist in the plot just appeared. I really don't know where it came from. __**Kage-Ichihashi**, I will try to slip in some flashbacks, but I'm not sure how that will work out. _

_Well, I'm done now. Go ahead, read and enjoy (hopefully). Remember to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 7 

Naruto almost had a heart attack when Hinata collapsed in his arms. He seriously thought he had hurt her unintentionally or something. But all was fine once he saw that she was still breathing and not one scratch on her.

Except for that bruise.

Just who could be so cold-hearted as to raise a hand on Hinata? She was pure, innocent, and would never deliberately hurt anyone.

"Naruto-nii-san, what did you _do_ to her?" Konohamaru's voice cut through his thoughts, jolting him back to the real world.

"Nothing, Konohamaru," he snapped at the boy. "Just stabbed her in the back,"

Udon gasped. "Really?"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and smacked his friend on the back of the head. "He's being sarcastic."

"Are you that bad at kissing, Naruto-nii-san?" teased Moegi. She walked to where Hinata was and peered at her.

Hinata was lying on one of the stone benches positioned on the sidewalk, Naruto leaning against it. He had never thought that the benches would help him for once. Usually they were just in his way when he was hurried or something. He would always crash into them in his haste and end up limping away.

"Were you three spying on us?"

"No," replied Konohamaru calmly. "We simply walked in your little exchange and couldn't seem to walk away since it was _so_ _interesting_." A smack on the back of the head was Naruto's response to Konohamaru's sudden gift with words.

'_Stupid brat_,' he thought, shooting the boy and his friends a glare. '_Though it is partially my fault he's that way.'_

_"Oi, nii-chan, I have a new jutsu to show you!" The loud voice interrupted the most civil conversation Naruto had ever come to having with Kiba since he had returned to Konoha. The Inuzuka shot him a questioning glance. So did everyone else in the area. _

_"He's just become attached and sees me as an idol." Naruto muttered. _

_Kiba laughed. "That's hard to believe." Akamaru gave a short bark in agreement. _

_Naruto glared at him but his response was cut short as he felt a tug on his shirt. Konohamaru stood there, wearing a proud expression. "Can I show you?" he pleaded, a pout quickly appearing on his lips. _

_"Naruto," The blond ninja winced at the voice. "It's not anything perverted, right?" Sakura had finished her meditating with Tenten and Neji. She had begun the activity with their help after she discovered that it helped her when she had to treat severe injuries. _

_"If it's perverted, Naruto, you will pay." Her voice was sharp and fully supported her promise. Tenten and Neji were watching with amusement. _

_"I don't think she's kidding, Naruto." Tenten said. Her smile alarmed him. It was almost as if she expected, and was anticipating, him to get beat up. _

_Naruto sighed and looked at Konohamaru. "Go ahead and show it." He was praying that the boy would have actually created something smart. _

_Konohamaru quickly formed some hand seals and was lost in a cloud of smoke. _

_It faded and revealed the body of a young woman with curly black hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a rather overwhelming bust and shapely figure. She giggled and twirling a strand of hair around her finger said, "How do you like the new and improved Orioke no Jutsu?" The cloud had faded way faster than the other times the jutsu had been used. _

_A grin lit up his face. "It's awesome, Konohamaru!" He slung as arm around the girl and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Feels like a girl too." His arm had slid lower than her waist. _

_"Naruto you pervert!" Sakura's shriek startled the civilians in the surrounding area. "You're going to become worse than Jiraiya one day!" With that said she proceeded to beat him up, despite his pleas for mercy. _

But Naruto didn't learn from that. Nope, he loved provoking Sakura and the girl knew it. He was so used to hanging around her that he was kind of used to dealing with female emotions. He supposed that was part of the reason he hadn't felt so embarrassed when he hugged Hinata. The hug had been a reflex for him. It was like comforting Sakura when she dwelt too much on the past.

Except it was a real girl with real feelings.

A deep feeling of guilt wiped the happiness from him. What if Hinata hated him forever now because he had invaded her personal space? He had invaded Konohamaru's girl form's personal space plenty of time, making sure that the jutsu was perfect. But this time he had done it to a _real girl_.

Yes, he had to repeat those two words to himself a lot of times. It wasn't that he didn't think Sakura was a girl. She was. He just thought of Sakura more as a sister more than potential girlfriend. He just needed to remember that girl's were different, more sensitive. It was even worse when it was that time of the month. He made a mental note to ask Kiba if it was _that_ time again.

Perhaps Hinata simply became more emotional and tended to just say things during that time. He knew for sure that she would never react like Sakura. The pink haired girl just became more violent and lashed out at him for no reason. Though the kunoichi always did apologize in advance.

He flushed as he realized the track his train of thought had taken. It was not a topic a man was supposed to think about.

He forced himself to focus on the present and leave thinking about things like that for later.

"Well, we need to meet with our sensei now, Naruto-nii-san," Moegi said. "I think we have some other slave mission to complete today."

"Okay, I'll see you guys around." He just wanted them to leave.

Udon and Konohamaru groaned. "Do we have to?" they whined.

"Yes." Moegi linked arms with them and marched them away.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. Moegi had grown up to be very bossy. But he supposed that was a good thing. She kept Konohamaru in place. If she didn't, Konohamaru probably wouldn't have lived to be a genin.

A soft moan from Hinata caught his attention. She was waking up. Naruto began panicking. What would he say? Would s_he_ say? Would she get mad that he kissed her? His head was hurting, filled to burst with questions.

"W-what happened?" She sat up on the bench.

It was the moment of truth. Naruto took a deep breath and made himself visible at the end of the bench. "Hello, Hinata-chan!" he said brightly, a smile on his face. His smile faltered when he got no response.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

He peered at her face. It was partially hidden by her bangs. He heard a sniffle. She was…crying? Were his kissing skills so bad he had made her cry? He was feeling very insecure and the guilty feeling was pummeling him.

He remembered her words. "_I like you! Though isn't it sad that y-you don't like me!" _

Oh, but he did have feelings for her. He didn't make them noticeable but they were there, buried deep down inside him. He just thought that no one would ever care for him beyond friendly care, like Sakura or Tsunade did. He had matured; he just didn't show it. If he did, it would just make it harder for him to keep the fact that he was the vessel for the Kyuubi a secret from his friends.

"I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun." was the soft whisper from Hinata. "I've j-just had some problems lately. And e-everything just kind of f-fell apart."

His brow furrowed. Did she not remember the kiss? Or was she just disregarding it?

He reached to touch her arm but pulled back sharply when he saw her trembling, his fingers missing her skin by inches. Just what kind of problems had she had?

"I should be apologizing…for taking advantage of you like that…for being such an idiot."

She looked up at him, her tears visible. "B-but I meant everything."

"I know." He looked away, his ears becoming hot as he fumbled through his mind, searching for the right words. "And I like you just as much!" he finally said after the long pause.

Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. "You aren't s-supposed to like me." Naruto opened his mouth to say she was wrong but was stopped by the hand she raised. "J-just listen." He nodded, though he was still unsure.

"You were s-supposed to say we were better off as friends because that was all you saw me as, like S-Sakura. You were supposed to say that h-hug was just to comfort me b-because I was crying. You were supposed to stop being as c-close to me as before because of the scene I caused. It was all supposed to s-stop at the hug. But you ruined it and took it further. You r-ruined all I had planned." She hid her face in her hands, ashamed of what she had done.

"A plan? You planned _everything_?" Naruto asked. He was shocked.

Hinata nodded faintly. She didn't look at him.

Naruto was at a loss. Why had she done all of that? That was main question in his mind now that he was sure she wouldn't hate him. If anything, she seriously expected him to hate _her_. But he could never do that to her. He knew she had done what she thought was best. And if he turned his back on her now, he knew that she would break. Even though that was what she thought she wanted to happen.

He reached out and gripped her hand, his fingers interlacing with hers. "Can we talk somewhere else? We're bound to draw attention." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, praying she would say yes. If he had learned anything from the two and half years he had spent with Jiraiya, it was how to treat women.

Hinata shook her head slowly. "I…" She faltered, her gaze straying from him. She was looking at something over his shoulder. "I c-can't. I n-need to go now." She stood, her gaze still locked on something. "I'm sorry. Just talk to K-Kiba or Neji."

Naruto glanced sharply over his shoulder but didn't see anything. What was she looking at? He looked back at her in time to see her Byakugan fading away. "Hinata…"

"I'm sorry." she whispered. With that said she turned and left, leaving him grasping empty air.

"Hinata!" But it was too late. She had already disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata ran as fast as she could, not really seeing where she was going. Her tears blurred her vision. They were tears of shame and fear. Doing that to Naruto had torn her heart in half. But it had been done to keep him safe. She didn't know the limits of the Hyuga family.

But her 'plan' had backfired. She had been seen with him again.

And her first reaction had been to run, leaving Naruto alone.

She stopped in front of a small gift store and slipped inside. The manager eyed her warily, noting the headband around her neck. Hinata ignored his looks and made her way to the bathroom in the back. She locked herself in a stall and began fidgeting, trying to think of a way to avoid a confrontation with Hikari.

She knew the spy would report it all to her. There was no way she would be able to avoid it. They had kissed; it would seem obvious they were more than friends. There was no way she would be able to deny it.

Neji wouldn't be there to save her this time. Her father wouldn't even be aware.

She got that claustrophobic feeling again and a sick sort of feeling bubbled up in her. She quickly unlocked the stall, got out, and splashed some water on her face. She looked up and straight into the mirror.

Hinata clenched her fists and made up her mind. She would face whatever fate had in store for her. Maybe Naruto just wasn't meant for her. She would confront Hikari and be strong for once, even if it would be the last time.

She walked out of the bathroom and left the store. Strangely the manager hadn't been there when she walked out. She forgot that thought and focused on the matter at hand.

She began making her way to the Hyuga complex and arrived sooner than expected. She spotted Hikari standing in the corridor, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. A twisted smirk appeared on her lips as she spotted her and took in her appearance.

Hinata approached her cautiously and forced herself to expose her back to Hikari as she bowed. "Konnichiwa, Hikari-sama," she whispered. Her throat suddenly felt dry, she could hardly speak past the lump that had formed there.

The woman didn't say anything. She simply turned and walked away. She paused at the end of the hallway and Hinata took this as her sign that she was to follow. They walked through several hallways, which were all empty, much to Hinata's dismay. Some part of her hoped someone would come looking for her.

They stopped in front of a door and Hikari slid it open. She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, her nails digging slightly into her skin through the shirt.

"You and I have much to talk about." Hikari said.

"Hai…"

Hinata could only hope the sinking feeling in her stomach wasn't a sign that this meeting would not turn out well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: I just had so much trouble writing this chapter. I kept on fixing parts, adding stuff, taking away stuff. It was frustrating to say the least. I felt it would be easier updating now that summer had started but it seems the laziness has affected me too. To let you know, I promise that in time, more about Hikari's plans will be revealed. A reviewer wanted to know how long the story was going to be: to tell the truth, I really have no idea. I guess as long as it takes to wrap it all up. But you can put an estimate at 15-20 chapters or so. _

_Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them and had to look back several times to get inspired. Well, I hope you at least enjoy this chapter just a bit. Remember to review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character. _

* * *

Chapter 8

She knelt on a tatami mat, across from another upon which Hikari sat. There were several feet of space between them. She shifted on the mat, trying to get the feeling back into her left leg. The silence was unbearable. Hinata felt terribly uncomfortable under Hikari's gaze. The woman would just stare and stare at her.

"I have some news for you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She clasped her hands together on her lap, her grip on her fingers tight. She willed herself to calm down. _It might not be bad news_, she thought, though her instincts told her it was.

_She opened her eyes and looked around, a small smile on her face. "Ready or not, here I come." she said softly. She caught sight of a shadow darting behind a screen door and stifled a giggle. Her cousin sure picked the most obvious hiding places. _

_She quickly, yet sneakily, made her way to the suspected door and pulled it open. Crouching down on the floor was Hyuga Neji. He muttered something under his breath before looking up at her with wide eyes. "You found me," he said incredulously, straightening. "You've gotten better." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yep!" _

_Her smile widened; she glad at hearing a compliment from her cousin. Neji began walking into the house but she took hold of his hand and tugged him in the opposite direction. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "We still have to find oji-sama." she said, still tugging him in the direction of the gardens. _

_He sighed and nodded, aware of the fact that she didn't want to go alone. _

_They rounded a corner and searched several hallways, occasionally glancing in the rooms. They had fun looking for her uncle, Neji's father. Exchanging jokes quietly, laughing, and thinking aloud about where he could be hiding. _

_Then it all came crashing down when they turned their umpteenth corner, onto the Hyuga gardens. _

_Hyuga Hizashi lay on the floor in a tremendous amount of pain while an angry looking Hikari towered over him. She was shouting incomprehensible words at him, her complexion flushed. The cloth usually wrapped around Hizashi's head had fluttered to the floor, leaving his forehead exposed. The cursed seal that marked him as a member of the branch family was glowing an ominous green. _

_"Otou-san!" shouted Neji, breaking into a run. _

_Hikari whirled around at his yell, a scowl appearing on her lips. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Come closer and you'll regret it, brat." _

_Neji kept on running, ignoring her, knowing she had caused his father's pain. Hikari furiously grabbed the back of Neji's shirt as he ran by and shoved him to the floor. He slid on the wood floor and hit a door rather loudly. _

_"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was frozen at the end of the hallway, terrified. She had never seen one of the Elders act this way. Hikari slowly turned to her and a fake smile replaced the scowl. "Hinata-chan, why don't you run along?" she said, as though nothing had happened. "You might get hurt playing around here." _

_She moved to the little girl, hoping to quiet her sobs. At this rate, a servant was sure to come to see what was causing such noise. _

_"Don't!" she pleaded. "Don't h-hurt Neji-nii-san and oji-sama anymore…" Her head hurt, she wanted to sleep and forget it all. _

_Hikari's eyes darkened at hearing the girl speak at her that way. She knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. "You have no right to speak to me like that." she hissed. _

_"Leave her alone!" shouted Neji, struggling to get up. _

_"You," she said. "Have no right either." _

_"_Hikari, get your hands off of her_!" was the sharp order that made her back away from Hinata. A very, very mad Hiashi stood a few feet away, flanked by the other Elders. Hinata scrambled up from the floor and threw herself against her father, burying her face in his clothes, breathing in the familiar scent. _

_"What have you done?" gasped one of the Elders. The man moved to the unconscious Hizashi and peered at him. The look on his face became grave. "If you had held the seal activated for a few more seconds, he would have died." He and two servants gathered up Hizashi and left, glancing at Hikari with disappointed looks at they did. _

_A woman, another Elder, tried to comfort a trembling Neji, telling him everything would be okay. _

_"You are a disgrace." spat Hiashi at Hikari. "You do not deserve the position you have been given. A person like you deserves to be in the Branch house." _

_She flinched and looked down, her gaze on the floor. "I was out of place, I admit." she whispered. "I hope I can be forgiven." _

_Hiashi's look did not soften. "I cannot do that." He turned and began walking away, holding Hinata to his side. The young girl glanced back as they turned the corner and met Hikari's eyes. The woman was glaring at her darkly, the hatred in her eyes apparent, and a hint of jealously present too. A chill went down her spin and Hinata looked away, confused, and buried her face in her father's clothes again. She hoped Hikari wouldn't ever look at her like that. _

Hinata was never left alone in Hikari's presence for several years following that incident, but as of late, the opposite kept on happening. Perhaps nobody bothered to stop this since she was older, though she found herself wishing things to be as they had been before.

Hikari let out a sigh, as if relaying the news really was that hard for her to do, as if she really felt bad for Hinata. She was sure the woman was laughing gleefully inside, the glint in her pale eyes only confirming that suspicion.

"It seems that I was not the only one to notice your _unnatural_ behavior," she began, her eyes meeting Hinata's. "And the Elders met and discussed it." She paused, the corner of her mouth lifting the slightest bit.

"They have decided on an arranged marriage since it appears that you will not be able to lead properly without someone by your side." She was smirking full out by the end of the sentence.

Hinata found herself struggling to comprehend the words, her breathing slow, uncomfortably slow. "An a-arranged m-marriage?" she said weakly.

"Yes." The woman was having too much fun telling her this for it to be right.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" she snapped, annoyed.

Hinata put her shaking hands over her mouth and closed her eyes, concentrating on taking deep breaths. How was that possible? Her father had warned her about the many changes that would occur but she was sure this was not one of them. The need to cry bubbled up in her but she stifled it with an inward scream. She refused to break down in front of Hikari.

Bringing her hands down to her lap, she asked, "Who is it with?" She dreaded the answer.

"They…have not decided yet." Hikari replied. "Though there are not many clans worthy of having this bloodline in Konoha."

What was she going to do? It felt so wrong to be told to agree to marry a stranger who she didn't know, someone who didn't know her. Her heart felt constricted in her chest as it was slowly shred, as she mentally ripped apart any fantasies she had of a future with a certain blonde-haired ninja.

"Why c-cannot I be given a chance?"

"Ah, a chance," Hikari shook her head slowly. "You have to be strong to get a chance. Are you sure you can handle it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, not giving it a second thought. "A-Anything to avoid _that_,"

"Is it really that repulsive, an arranged marriage?" She let out a short, bitter laugh. "I guess it is. But it really isn't anybody else's fault, right?"

The dark haired girl took a shuddering breath and shook her head. "No." she whispered.

"They probably will not hold off on the arranged marriage. They believe it to be the best course of action. Would you be willing to wait and see?" offered Hikari. She was repulsed with herself for giving the girl hope. But it was quickly squashed as she gazed upon her, sure she would break.

"Hai…"

"Waiting means staying away from that Uzumaki boy."

Hinata flinched at his name, much to Hikari's chagrin. "Forget him. He's an obstacle in your future." Hikari advised, watching as the girl nodded; her heart was completely against it. "You can go now, Hinata-chan. Remember our little decision!" And the look in her eyes as she left only gave Hikari reassurance that the girl would be getting her arranged marriage in the end, and sooner than expected.

She wanted her path to power clear and Hinata was her obstacle in the future.

She intended to get rid of that obstacle.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked out and away from the room, her head bowed. She felt as though her whole world was falling apart, nothing was the same. She made her way to her room and slipped inside just as it began to rain outside. The sky seemed to share her sorrow, unleashing it on the world.

Her room was dark and cool, comfortable for her. She slid off her shoes, dropping her kunai holster and pouch on the floor carelessly. She took off her jacket and placed it on the chair in front of her vanity. She sat down on her futon without bothering to turn on the lights, preferring the darkness.

"Are you planning on sensing me anytime soon?" questioned a voice.

Her reflex was to scream but she didn't get a chance to as a hand clamped down on her mouth, stopping the noise. "It's me, Hinata-chan," whispered the voice in her ear. "It's Naruto."

She instantly relaxed, leaning back against him. He removed his hand, muttering a soft "Sorry." She sighed and turned around, her eyes widening at their proximity. When had he gotten so tall?

"You look happy." he said, sarcasm in his tone. She frowned. "L-life hasn't exactly been easy."

Pink tinged his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, I meant to lighten the mood. I guess I suck."

She couldn't help a small smile at seeing him act so Naruto-ish. And she was painfully reminded of why she cared for him so much. It was the way nothing seemed to bring him down, the way he always had something to say even in a difficult situation. That was how she found herself crying in his arms, sobbing like a child.

He sat down on her futon, holding her in his arms, confused, unsure of what to do. She just cried, trying to accept her fate. Her tears stopped flowing shortly, leaving her feeling pathetic, her face pressed against his neck.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered, his worry evident.

"A lot." she answered.

Silence fell over them, broken occasionally by a small sniffle of hers.

"They told me everything," he said.

"A-and?"

"I'm sorry."

"For w-what?"

He shrugged, "For everything."

She shook her head, dismissing his concern. "W-why are you here?"

He turned red. "Um, I didn't think and rushed here to fix things but realized that getting involved would probably make it worse and decided, last minute, to just wait for you."

Her cheeks turned pink. He actually cared. That was a relief, in one way, and a burden. Then she remembered what Hikari had told her: _"Waiting means staying away from that Uzumaki boy."_

She moved away from him, no longer in his arms. "I-we can't. I'm s-sure they told you, how I-it's not-" she was at a loss for words but Naruto seemed to understand, considering the way his face fell.

"It's okay." he said, a sad look in his eyes. "It's for the best, right?"

Hinata forced herself to nod, despite the fact that she wanted to throw her arms around him.

He stood up, helping her stand along with him. He faced her and held out his hand. "You go on to success and so will I. Friends?"

She shook his hand firmly, wishing he would take back the words, wishing she could start again. But she couldn't and had to watch as the person she cared so much for, she'd even dare say loved, got farther away from her.

Naruto walked to the door and stepped out of her bedroom. He glanced back and shot her a crooked grin. At least he could cope, no matter how painful. Hinata didn't know how she was holding up a straight face.

"I—I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto was surprised by her saying that.

"You don't have to force it, Hinata-chan." he said softly.

She bit her lip and looked down. "I know."

Both of them gazed at each for some until Hinata broke the silence. "Good night, Naruto-kun." She reached out to the sliding door and started to close it. But never got it closed with Naruto's hand holding it open.

Hinata looked up at him and he stepped back into her room. He reached out and drew her towards him, embracing her a little awkwardly. She remained still, battling the emotions within her.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was supposed to stay away.

Naruto's cheek caressed her soft hair; he inhaled her sweet scent. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. His other hand encircled her waist, pulling her closer. "I don't want to leave it like this."

She couldn't find the strength to pull away and sighed, "Me either." She wrapped her arms around his torso, returning the embrace.

Somehow, in a moment, his lips had met hers and she found herself kissing back with as much energy as him, feeling her worries melt away for the time being. Then it was over. Their good-bye ended, leaving her breathing heavily, face flushed. He rested his forehead against hers, just like he had done the first time, and whispered her name.

Then reality came crashing down far too fast.

The shoji door slid open and they jumped apart quickly. But it revealed only Neji, who was eyeing them with an amused expression. "You need to be quicker if you want to continue." he commented. Hinata became flustered, trying to give him excuses.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

With that said, she shut up and let her cousin come in, willing to trust him. He walked into the room calmly as if he had not seen anything. He turned to face them, his amusement gone. "I heard what they plan."

Naruto scowled. "What now?"

"They are going to plan an arranged marriage for me," she whispered, unable to look at him.

"Marriage?"

She nodded. "I d-don't want it. I d-don't want to marry a stranger."

He faced Neji, "Isn't there a way to stop this? Tell her father or something!"

"Calm down, Uzumaki." he said. "We cannot do anything. These are the Hyuga Elders we are discussing. They do whatever they want and _no one_ can do _anything_. Hiashi-sama is already trying to save his daughter."

"Lots of help you are, Hyuga." Naruto said sarcastically.

"You haven't let me finish." He glared at the blonde ninja, his patience running thin.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but Hinata intervened, "G-go on, Neji-nii-san."

"We will bide our time and just pretend they haven't said anything. If Hinata is the perfect heiress, they will not interfere."

"And how will we manage not to screw up?"

A smirk appeared on Neji's face. "That's what we have the Rookie 9 and Team Gai for."


	9. Chapter 9

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Chapter 9 is the longest chapter I've written! I feel so proud of myself. Not a lot happens in this chapter. It's all basically character interaction and stuff. I was rather happy with how this chapter came out though. I feel it's better than the last. Well, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review! _

**Edit**: I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and won't be coming back until next Saturday so the next update might be a little late.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"_The Princess has entered the building. I repeat the Princess has entered the building. Spring Youth, over._" there wasa loud crackling noise and all was quiet.

"Lee-san, you do realize we are all in the same room, right?"

"Of course I do, Sakura-san!" exclaimed the Taijutsu user loudly. He hadn't turned off the tiny microphone positioned near his mouth thus making them all cringe in pain.

Sakura reached over and turned it off, giving Lee a smile and patting him on the back. "We can't go deaf now, Lee-san." She had to give him credit, though, for such a creative nickname for the Hyuga heiress.

The Rookie 9 and Team Gai sat around their meeting table, each wearing an easily concealed headset that allowed them to communicate at all times. These were usually only given to shinobi for missions but Ino had managed to collect some for them. How she did this, they never asked. But the trembling of the ninja who handed out this kind of stuff every time she passed by was answer enough.

A loud banging on the table effectively made them quiet down and stopped Lee from playing around with his headset. They all shifted their attention to Neji, who had been officially declared Hinata's representative and their leader. The girl herself sat between her two teammates, tapping the table lightly with the pen she held in her hands; it was a nervous habit.

"You have all been told why you are here, correct?" he asked, his face expressionless as he gazed around at the ninja assembled before him.

They all nodded, looking exceptionally serious. Chouji wasn't eating his chips, Shikamaru was actually paying attention, and no one was fidgeting.

"I have written up ways you are all to help _without_ making it too obvious." he gestured to the papers they all had in front of them. "We will be going over everything and planning it out."

A hand rose slowly. Neji sighed and turned to the person. "Yes, Tenten?"

"I don't think we can all last going through," she paused, flipping through the papers. "Twelve sheets of information."

Ino slumped forward on the table, sighing. "I don't think I'll last through the first page."

"Ino-pig," Sakura chuckled. "You've become so lazy."

The blonde-haired girl immediately stiffened and pointed a finger at the kunoichi, "You shouldn't be talking, Sakura-big-forehead," she put up her hands to exaggerate how she thought Sakura looked. "All you do is sit around at the hospital."

Naruto and Shikamaru sprang up from their chairs to restrain the two girls. After a few minutes of struggling, the two kunoichi gave up and sat back down, shooting venomous glares at each other.

"Can we start now?" asked Kiba, looking quite bored.

Neji took a deep breath, wondering why he had ever thought they could all work together without disruptions. He picked up the papers and scanned over the words. "Team 10, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Cho—"

"I think we know our names." interrupted Ino.

He controlled himself and ignored her, reading what their tasks were. "Team 10 is going to help with making Hinata-sama more known and appear stronger. She'll be getting a job at the academy, just to look responsible in the eyes of the Elders." he gestured to Ino. "You'll be helping her out there since you also have a part-time job as a teacher. Shikamaru, Chouji, you're just back up."

They nodded; sure they could accomplish the personal mission. "Team 8, you'll be—"

"Are you going to order anything?" it was the disgustingly sweet voice of the waitress that had been assigned their table.

Neji gripped the edge of the table, concentrating on keeping calm and not telling off the girl. Tenten spoke up, "Just bring us all some water, thanks." The girl nodded and turned around, walking away from their table to go get their 'order'.

"Remind me again why we chose to meet at a restaurant." asked Neji.

"None of the meeting rooms were empty." said Shino.

Hinata knew her cousin was getting agitated. But she was really grateful for all he was doing. "We'll get one n-next time, Neji-nii-san." she said.

He nodded and started again, "Team 8 will be Hinata-sama's back up. You'll be her emotional support, in other words." his gaze landed on Kiba. "Adjust your training schedule so you start later and end later."

"Why?" questioned the Inuzuka.

"So she'll be able to eat with her father and sister, thus getting some more 'family time' done." Hinata grimaced at the words. "It might help Hiashi-sama see how much she's changed."

The waitress appeared at their table again, giving them all their water. She smiled and left again. Naruto went to grab his and knocked it over. Being the clumsy person he was, it just happened to spill all over his papers. Neji's eye twitched. Those were the copies he had gotten up beyond early to make. And he had just ruined them!

"Er, sorry," Naruto hastily mopped up the water with a napkin and tried to salvage the papers, only making several rip.

"I'll give you another set later," said Neji stiffly.

"It's oka—"

"Uzumaki." a hint of a warning laced the word.

"Thank you." the blonde ninja mumbled.

"Right." his cold eyes focused on the information. "Team 7, you will be recording their progress and reporting it at the meetings, very simple work. However," Sakura took a sip of her water as Neji focused his seriousness on her and Naruto. "There are some limitations. Naruto, you need to avoid contact with Hinata. Just stay hidden. Sakura, you can help Team 10."

Naruto scowled but kept his mouth shut, knowing that interrupting now was suicide.

"Team Gai, including me, will be watching the Hyuga clan and we'll try to stay close to Hinata-sama when she goes home so there is no chance for anyone to catch her off guard with any weird questions." Tenten and Lee nodded firmly. "We'll also be back up for any of the other teams."

Neji set down his papers and drank some water, looking calm. He was glad that there had been no more interruptions. "The rest of the papers are just tips and more information." he said.

They all put away their papers somewhere safe and stood up, getting ready to leave. "We will have frequent meetings to discuss how everything's going. If anyone asks, it's a personal mission assigned by the Hokage."

"Hai!" they all chorused. And with the meeting's conclusion they all began leaving. Hinata was just out the door when an arm linked with hers. She was surprised to see that it was Ino.

"Ne, Hinata," she said, a bright smile on her face. "Aren't you going to the Academy?"

The Hyuga heiress hesitated, sparing a glance at her teammates. They nodded at her and she sighed, "Y-yeah, I'll go now."

"Great!" exclaimed the girl. Blue eyes narrowed and she looked around. "Shikamaru, Chouji, are you coming or not?"

"We're coming, Ino." was the flat response from her lazy teammate. "We'll just trail behind, so it's not too obvious we're guarding."

As the girl dragged her out, Hinata vaguely thought that they were treating it all as though it were super important. She had never realized that these people actually cared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can you get her a part-time job or not?"

"I'm sorry but—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" snapped Ino, her blue eyes shooting daggers at the ninja before her. "I want to hear a 'Yes, I can'!"

Hinata inwardly winced at hearing the wrath in Ino's voice. The girl seemed very sweet and kind from afar but she really had one hell of an attitude and temper. Her gaze traveled to the window and the conversation going on became a dull buzz in her mind. She watched the children training outside, laughing and joking around, while a frustrated chunnin tried to get them to pay attention to the lesson about shuriken she was trying to teach. Hinata couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face as one of the children, a boy, began mimicking the teacher.

"—heiress needs some credit for her position. She can work with me for all I care." Ino finished her little rant, hoping it convinced the man. If it didn't, she would have to resort to Plan B. He wouldn't like Plan B.

"Er, um, fine then." he stammered, shuffling some papers on the desk in front of him. "You can show her to the class, one she'll be sharing with you. The class will be learning twice as much, right?"

Ino switched from pissed to sweet mode. "Thanks, that'll be just fine."

Her eyes met Hinata's and she winked. Hinata sighed and shook her head, though she was smiling. The kunoichi had amazing persuasive skills.

"You've been very helpful…"

"Kazuo,"

"…Kazuo-san. I'll be sure to call on you the next time I have an issue with the Academy." said Ino.

He gulped and nodded shakily. Hinata was sure he was going to switch jobs the moment they were gone.

Ino turned to Hinata, smiling brightly, and handed her a folder with all of her information inside. They left the small office together and walked out into the courtyard of the Academy. The children had already gone inside so it was very quiet.

"Thanks, Ino." said Hinata.

"It was nothing! But you're welcome."

They crossed to entrance to the Academy and went inside. "The classroom is just at the end of the hallway," gestured Ino. They continued walking, past several posters bearing the shinobi rules and reminders to train, past classes of ninja-in-training. "The class is a little bit rowdy, but with our efforts I'm sure we'll keep them in line."

She stopped at the door and pushed it open. Hinata walked in, followed by the blonde kunoichi. The Hyuga heiress could only hope this would turn out well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, bye, Hinata!" called Ino. "I'll see you tomorrow!" with that, the girl went on her way, leaving her alone.

Hinata sat down with a sigh on a bench, feeling awfully drained. Being a teacher was not all it seemed to be. It was very tiring. The children were hyper beyond reason. Ino was a funny teacher though, that she had to admit. She made those kids laugh, making being a ninja seem like something fun. Hinata supposed it was for the best. Let them live their lives a while longer.

But, dark thoughts aside, they had taken to her quite nicely, saying that they would finally learn something since Ino never taught them anything. A soft chuckle slipped past her lips as she recalled the moment that defined their opinion of her.

_"Ne, Ino-sensei, I wanna learn about kunai today," whined a young boy. He was pouting, acting nothing like the age he was supposed to be: a maturing nine year old. "Can we?" _

_Ino rolled her eyes and responded, "Not today, Jiro. We're just relaxing today, giving Hinata-sensei a chance to get used to the class." a smile slid onto her face. "I promise we will next time though. I hope you can handle a kunai, Jiro. I don't want you accidentally chopping your hand off, you know, with you being such a klutz and all." _

_Pink tinged Hinata's cheeks, as half the class looked her way. Then they all began laughing, even the boy Ino had teased. Several of the boy's friends pushed him and shoved, obviously teasing him even more. _

_The next question was directed at her, "So, you're the heiress to the Hyuga clan, right? Do you like it?" _

_Hinata froze and Ino shot the child a furious glance. "Rei," she hissed. "Don't—" she was stopped by a short look from the dark haired girl. _

_"I d-don't mind," she said softly. "It's alright." Hinata turned to face the class, conscious of all the curious eyes upon her. A small, hesitant smile appeared on her lips. She decided to try a slight Ino-approach: be light-hearted. After all, they were much too young to understand the complexities of the Hyuga clan. _

_"To be t-truthful," she paused, clearing her throat. "It's very dull and troublesome." Ino grinned at her unintentional reference to Shikamaru. "You have to attend all these boring meetings and act so nice to people you really can't stand." The class laughed lightly, able to relate in some way. "And, worst of all, you have to wear such uncomfortable clothing!" _

_They burst into laughter and began chattering with their friends. Listening to their comments made her wish she could be so light-hearted and less timid, fragile. But she shook it away, knowing that thinking further on that topic would definitely put a damper on her mood and of those around her. _

_"We like you, Hinata-sensei!" exclaimed the girl. "Though you should speak up more often!" _

_A blush spread on her cheeks at hearing a child nine years or so younger than her tell her that. And she decided that she liked the class too. _

Hinata leaned back on the bench, resting her head on the back, gazing up at the wide expanse of sky above. She was still, breathing evenly, basking in the red glow the sun cast over the area as it slowly descended.

She sensed a presence sit down beside her on the bench and lean back just like she was. Her instincts kicked in and she was on her guard. A quiet laugh came from the person. "Relax, will you?" they said. "I don't plan on attacking any time soon." A bark followed the statement.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she recognized the person. It was Kiba. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it was him sooner. But, to stop herself from self-criticizing too much, she chalked it up being tired.

"Hey," his voice was softer now. She sat up, and looked in his direction, her eyes meeting his. "How'd it go?" he asked.

She smiled. "It—it went better than I expected."

"Good," he nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Hinata thought about her teammate. He had understood so much, much more than she had expected him to. She noticed, thinking back on previous days, that she hadn't spoken to him much, besides the usual 'hi'. She repeated the observation aloud.

"That's true." he said. "A lot has been going on though. But it's okay. We'll always have more days to talk, right?"

"Yeah…" she frowned as a thought came unbidden to her. She hadn't asked her teammates if they approved. She believed their opinion to be as important as anyone else's. "Uh, a-about Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…"

He dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. "It's okay. Me and Shino already had a talk with him and set everything straight."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Then you both don't mind?"

"Of course not!" he rolled his eyes. "As if we would deny you your happiness." he became serious then. "But if he makes you cry over him, because he was being stupid or something…let's just say it would entail another talk from us."

Hinata wrapped her arms around the Inuzuka, hugging him from the side. He hugged her back, smiling down at her. "T-thank you." she whispered. "It means a lot."

Footsteps approached and out of the falling darkness appeared Team Gai. "Let's go home, _hime_," said Tenten, teasing. "If we hadn't found you now, I think Neji would've had an attack."

The Hyuga crossed his arms, a hint of a pout on his lips. "I would not have." he defended.

Tenten responded by putting up her hand, telling him she wasn't hearing his excuses. Lee rolled his eyes at his teammates' antics, used to them by now. Hinata and Kiba stood from the bench, saying their good-byes.

Kiba walked away, waving to them. Then he was disappeared at the end of the street, darting to the rooftops with Akamaru. Hinata turned to face her cousin and the others. "It's only begun to g-get dark." she said as they started on their way to the Hyuga complex.

"Something could've happened," replied Neji.

"Like what?"

"Stuff,"

She sighed, dropping the subject. So now she had bodyguards too. What did he think would happen to her? Who would do anything to her? Who _could_ do anything? _Nobody_ could, at least not without raising alarms in more than half of Konoha.

_But a certain Hyuga elder could, _whispered a devious voice in her mind. _And nobody would ever know… _

Hinata shook her head to clear it of those thoughts and continued walking, shoulders slumped. Lee caught sight of her stance and moved closer to her, matching her pace. Neji and Tenten were walking ahead of them now, side by side.

"Why are you so sad, Hinata-san?" he questioned. Lee had a caring nature for everyone, always so kind.

"It's n-nothing Lee-san," she answered. "I'm just thinking."

"They must be very dark thoughts to make you so down."

"I s-suppose…"

Lee smiled at her. "Everything will be alright, you'll see." his smile widened. "You have Neji and all of us on your side." She heard the respect he held for his peers in his words and found herself believing it. She nodded. And Lee shared another smile with her before moving back to walk with his teammates.

Sooner than she wanted they had arrived at the Hyuga complex. Pausing just outside the gates, she asked, "What will you tell otou-san about Tenten and Lee-san?"

Neji shrugged. "They're my teammates from before and still are now. I could say they're here for a night of reminiscing or a _week_ even." He smirked. "That could work."

They moved inside and went their separate ways. Hinata turned a corner and walked down a hallway, listening to the playful banter going on between Lee and Tenten. She stopped at her door just as their talk faded away.

She went inside and dressed for bed, not feeling up to going to dinner or doing much of anything at all. As she drifted to sleep, she wished she could interact with Naruto so naturally like Tenten did with Neji, like it was second-nature…

And she slept, with dreams full of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed ninja.


	10. Chapter 10

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Well, I'm back from vacation, and I have to say...I'm disappointed. The amount of reviews for the last chapter was really low. I suppose most of you are off on splendid vacations now. Are you? I just hope the response for this chapter is more encouraging. Kudos to all of you who did review, helping me with that little issue I had and all. _This chapter is another filler of some sort; more character development and stuff.

**Story Edits:** Minor changes were made to all the chapters of the story, such as the honorifics and some grammer/spelling. There is no need to go back and read them again.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Rise and shine, hime!"

Hinata blearily opened her eyes, squinting into the bright light filling her room, trying to see who the speaker was. She gave up and rolled over on her futon, burying her head in her arms.

"Go away," she mumbled, dismissing the person with a feeble wave of her hand.

"I'll dump water on you," threatened the person. The threat was met with silence. "Come on, nee-san!"

Hyuga Hanabi was getting frustrated with her sister and was quite ready to carry out her threat when the dark haired Hyuga heiress began the slow process of dragging herself out of the warm comfort of her futon. "What t-time is it?" asked Hinata, stretching as she stood.

Hanabi shrugged. "I have no idea. But otou-san wants to eat breakfast with us."

This immediately woke her up. An eyebrow rose. "What's with the s-sudden interest?"

Again her sister shrugged. "They don't tell me much."

Hinata sighed, running a hand through her knotted hair. "T-tell otou-san I'll be there in a f-few minutes."

The younger girl nodded and turned, walking out of the room. She paused on the threshold and glanced back at her sister. "Neji-nii-san's team is here too." she smirked. "I suggest you dress properly."

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "I always dress p-properly."

"I'm sure you do."

The girl hurriedly closed the door just as a discarded sock from the night before came flying towards her. She looked back in, stuck her tongue out at her sister before sprinting away, laughing all the while. She was lucky her ninja reflexes were so developed, thought Hinata. If she had been slower, she would have been smacked in the face by the sock. Hinata let out a tiny chuckle before moving into her bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, she realized that she was really feeling like a big sister for the first time in her life. Smiling, she began washing. As she was slipping into her usual jacket, Hinata remembered her sister's words. With a sigh, she placed the jacket back and looked through her clothing. After much thinking and criticizing, she decided on a pair of shorts that weren't too short, just so her father wouldn't say anything, and a black shirt.

She put on her shoes and picked her hair up into a loose ponytail, long strands framing her face. She noticed that she looked a lot like a normal girl her age after a short glance in the mirror. The only thing that set her apart was the headband she placed around her neck.

Hinata, satisfied she looked presentable, left her room only to collide with her sister outside.

Looking annoyed, arms crossed, Hanabi said, "Finally! I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep again."

The Hyuga heiress sighed, replying, "I t-told you I was coming, Hanabi-chan."

Together they began their way to the dining room, walking side-by-side. Hanabi glanced at her, a smile slowly spreading over her face. "Nice clothes, nee-san," she said. "I like those shorts."

She had no reply for her sister, simply a smile of her own.

They stopped at the dining room door and slid it open, bowing briefly to the people inside. "Ohayo, otou-san," Hinata said. "Ohayo, Neji-nii-san, Lee-san, Tenten,"

She stood with her sister and moved to sit at the table. She could feel her father's eyes upon her yet she ignored him, avoiding his gaze. She knew, actually thought, her father was aware all about what Hikari was doing and felt slightly angry with him for it. He had never really cared for her, so easily giving her up the moment she became a genin.

Later he had attempted to fix the family, tried to heal wounds so deep. He had taken her back in as his daughter, accepted Neji proudly as his nephew despite the fact that he was in the Branch family. But she knew he had always been ashamed of her and always would be.

She was the weak one in his eyes, just the one who needed to be married in order to have a man to rule over the clan while she was only seen not heard.

Her chopsticks broke in half in her hands, the wood splintering under her tight grip. Silence fell in the room, all conversation coming to a halt. All eyes were on her now and her cheeks heated up.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry," she mumbled, fumbling to grab another set. "It s-seems I don't know my own strength."

"It's alright, Hinata-san!" said Lee loudly. "It happens to me all the time." As if to prove his point, his own chopsticks broke in half, falling to the table. "Hmm, it happened again!" He laughed boisterously.

A frown hovered over her lips as Tenten and Hanabi began laughing at Lee's antics. Neji was rolling his eyes, saying something about how immature Lee was. The Taijutsu user was struggling to use his new chopsticks properly. They kept sliding out of his hands, making it difficult for him to eat. She made a mental note to thank him later for helping her get out of such an embarrassing situation.

Hinata looked up from the table met her father's eyes.

They weren't cold or looking at her with disdain, surprising for her. They were gazing at her with just a hint of respect, caring, like how a father looked at his daughter.

She felt a sudden urge to break down and start bawling like a child. Hinata took a shuddering breath and pushed aside her food, signaling she was finished. A maid hurried into the room and took her plate, taking it away to be cleaned.

"Excuse me, I h-have to go t-train," she said, standing from her place. Glancing at Neji, she saw his inquiring look. She shook her head the slightest bit, knowing he would go and question her later anyways.

"Very well," spoke Hiashi. "I'll see you for dinner then." Hinata looked at him sharply, surprised. Since when did he specifically make time to eat with her? But her father was back to eating and she couldn't find the courage to ask him why. She sighed and moved to the door.

"I hope you don't believe everyone is against you, Hinata," said her father softly so only she could hear. The others were back too busy eating and talking amongst each other. "After all, every story has its happy ending. Just like your mother used to say."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she sped from the room, the door sliding shut with a slam behind her. She missed the sadness in her father's eyes as he gazed at her, finding it so difficult to decide such a fate for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sound of water splashing gently against the rocks on the bank calmed her. She didn't know whether it was the silence or simply the atmosphere but, regardless of the season or time of day, it always just did.

Now, sitting in the shade of a tree, only a few feet away from the river, she felt at peace. She gazed around at her surroundings; admiring the gifts nature gave away so generously. The flowers blooming on the trees were picture perfect. The vibrant colors of the foliage made her look plain. The forest had boundless energy.

She smiled and wished she had a camera to be able to preserve such things and keep them as treasures. A frown replaced the smile as she recalled why she was even there in the first place.

Hinata had rushed to the spot in tears, running away from the words her father had spoken, afraid to face him. One day she would have to do it but that day was not today. She was sure of it. But, even so, she had absorbed herself in thinking of nature and nature only to prevent unwanted thoughts from forming.

She was a coward and she knew it.

"Fine day for relaxing, isn't it?"

The unexpected voice set her scrambling up from the ground, her heart pounding. Arms wrapped around her from behind, she was ready to throw a fit. The scent of pine needles assaulted her senses and she recognized the stranger.

"Naruto-kun!" she breathed, turning to face him.

Their eyes barely met and he was kissing her. He held her tightly as if he were a ruined man, cradling his only and most precious possession in his arms. He lifted her in a hug with her toes barely grazing the ground and walked a few steps forward. Hinata let out a shriek as they tumbled to the earth.

"It's been a while, Hinata-chan," he murmured, face pressed to her hair. She bit her lip, hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. He seemed to realize how tense she was and pulled back to look down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We-I-," she sighed. "If w-we're seen together, it would be d-disastrous."

Naruto gave a half laugh, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said. "I thought about it and I just don't care anymore."

Hinata let out a sound of distress, sitting up and moving out of his embrace. "I _have_ to care, Naruto-kun!" she wrapped her arms around her knees, her gaze distant. "It-I really do w-want to be with you b-but—"

She struggled to find words to describe the situation. It was impossible, it always would be. "We're l-living in two d-different worlds," she whispered. "T-two worlds too far apart,"

"Have you thought about being a poet, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked jokingly, appearing in front of her.

"Naruto-kun…" It wasn't the time to be playing around.

He sighed. "I understand; I really do. But we could make the most of the time we have together before…you know."

Before the arranged marriage was definite and she chained to a man she didn't know for the rest of her life.

She knew he really did care. Yet she couldn't help but be the slightest bit resentful it had taken him so long. They could have had days, months, and years even. She took a deep breath, knowing that her decision could have many different outcomes.

"We could try."

A brilliant smile spread on his face. "But," The brilliance faded. "We h-have to be c-careful. The b-bad people can't know."

"Alright!" he shouted, his smile coming back full force.

It all seemed like a game, a very dangerous game. But Hinata was willing to take a chance, just for him. They had days, maybe months, now. And she was sure she would never forget those days, months, spent with him.

"Can w-we start now?"

"Really?" He seemed surprised. Perhaps it was because of her boldness? "Sure, Hinata-chan!" He paused to think for a moment. She could almost see a light going on over his head as he nodded, apparently having thought of something to do. "Have you ever just splashed around in the water for no reason?"

"Only a few t-times when I was little,"

Naruto stood from the ground suddenly, pulling her up with him. "Then let's go do that right now!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement. Hinata nodded, "Okay!"

"Let's go a little more downstream to a better spot." he said. They began walking, hand-in-hand. Naruto hadn't bothered to let go of her when he pulled her up and Hinata wasn't about to start complaining. Being this close to him, it was wonderful.

They arrived to a part in the river where it was wider and ended in a waterfall. The water cascading into the river was clear as glass, shining with the light from the sun reflecting off it. Hinata couldn't believe she had never ventured this far. _He must come here often_, she thought.

"How do you like it?" Naruto looked ready to just jump into the water.

"It's beautiful!" He looked pleased by her answer.

"Come on!" He began walking into the water, clothes and all, pulling her with him. Hinata hesitated at the edge, her expression worried. "I'll protect you so don't worry," he proclaimed, tugging on her arm. She shook her head. "It's not that."

"What is it?" He looked almost annoyed at her reluctance.

"I have n-no change of clothes," she told him.

Naruto looked at her blankly for one moment, and then bent forward in uncontrolled laughter. His face, nose almost touching the water, turned so red that Hinata thought he was going to stop breathing.

"W-well, I never knew I w-was so funny." she said, trying to seem offended.

That didn't help. He motioned for her to come closer, stepping out of the water himself. She frowned, crossing her arms. But she couldn't really be angry with him, though.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, his laughter dying down. He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her protests of, "Stop it, you're wet!" Hinata gave him a soft shove and he calmed down. "I'm sorry," he said again, his eyes meeting hers. "I just thought it was something more serious. I expected you to tell me you were afraid of water or didn't know how to swim."

"It's alright." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're f-forgiven."

"Thank you, your Highness." Naruto mock bowed, making her laugh. "I'll lend you my jacket later, if you want."

"You're v-very kind." She slipped out of his arms and into the water, leaving her shoes behind on the bank.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Naruto left his shoes by hers and dropped his jacket on them. He ran towards the water, pumping chakra into his feet at the last minute so he was standing on the surface instead. He towered over her, grinning mischievously. "Can you handle extreme splashing?"

She laughed at his words, nodding. "Of c-course I can!"

"Then get ready!" He jumped up from the surface, falling into the water with a tremendous splash. She was engulfed in water, pushed under by the force. Hinata was sure that was a chakra enhanced leap. She emerged, sputtering, wiping water from her eyes.

"Naruto-kun!"

He popped up from the water suddenly, a grin on his face. "That's my name," he said cheerfully. "Come on, I'll race you to the waterfall."

"I'll win!"

Seeing his overconfident smirk, she dove into the water, struggling to swim properly with her clothes holding her back. A glance to her right showed her that Naruto was gaining on her. He quickly got ahead and she knew she had lost already. Hinata reached the finish just a few seconds after him.

"You win," she said, gasping for breath, her wet hair in her eyes.

"Piece of cake," He brushed off an imaginary speck of dirt from his shoulder, pretending to be the arrogant winner. She was so taken with the sight of his lean form as his wet clothes pressed to him that she let him have his moment of make-believe glory with complain.

"Hinata-chan?" He was close, standing only inches away in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden lack of space between them.

"Y-Yes?" She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and kissed her, one hand on the back of her head, the other resting on the small of her back. He pressed into her, as if he had to make sure she was real and that everything was actually happening.

Next moment, they were playing again, laughing and splashing. But she wasn't really concentrating. All she could think of was how many more moments like that they would have in the near future. It brought a blush to her cheeks and a small smile to her lips just imagining it.

* * *

_A/N: Like I said: nothing spectacular. Just some Naru/Hina fluff at the end. Remeber to review! __Oh, and I've got a MySpace where I expect to be putting up some chapter/oneshot previews for all of you in the blog section. If you want to check it out, the link is in my profile. Thanks and until the next update!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: I love all of your reviews; they encourage me to write the next chapter! Well, here is chapter 11 and I can't say I'm completely happy with it. The middle just seemed so off but whatever. Read, hopefully enjoy, and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Hyuga Hiroki," the words were spoken quietly, slipping past Neji's lips seconds before he took a sip of his tea.

"What?" She set her cup down, the sharp sound of porcelain connecting with wood echoing in the room. For some reason, that name struck fear in her heart, though she had never even heard it before. "Who's that?"

"A distant cousin of ours," was his reply. He moved to take the small, wrapped parcel Hanabi was handing to him.

"Happy birthday, nii-san," she murmured before sitting back.

"What about him?" Hinata prompted.

Neji slowly and carefully ripped the wrapping, giving Hanabi a thankful nod. It was a brand new set of kunai, collector's set. The girl had even had his name engraved in the hilts, the letters a silvery color. He had to admit he was impressed.

Hinata frowned, well aware of his evasion tactics in play. She took his gift and practically shoved it at him. Neji took it gracefully, the paper coming off with ease. A leather bound photo album was revealed; already full to burst with pictures. On the cover, the words '_Moments You Never Forget_' were displayed, surrounded by the various –and slightly ridiculous- signatures of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, their teachers, and even the Hokage herself.

She barely caught the flicker of a smile on his face before he looked up. "Thank you," he said.

"It t-took a while to put together," she said. "Tenten and Lee h-helped a lot,"

He nodded and their eyes met. "Hanabi-sama, can you give us a moment please?" he asked, not bothering to look away.

"But—"

"Please,"

Hanabi let out a sigh of frustration but stood, making her way out the door. She shot Neji a dark glare before closing it with a snap. Her angry stomping as she walked down the hall was heard for a few seconds before fading.

"As you know, my sources always manage to gather interesting bits of information," began Neji. "And they report back to me,"

"The servants, right?"

"That is confidential."

She chuckled, amused. But Neji's serious look killed her amusement quickly.

"S-sorry," she said. She was starting to feel anxious now, and the delay was only making it worse. "S-so, who is he?"

"The Elders have decided on your fiancée," It was all said without pretense, no warning. "They plan on having you both meet soon. Of course, it will be without telling you beforehand, just to catch you off guard."

"They won't c-catch me off g-guard now, will they?" Her tone was thickly coated with bitterness, so much it was almost overwhelming.

"It's better to be informed, don't you think?" He was watching her with his cold, calculating eyes and she knew he could see right through the tough front she was putting up. She knew that he knew just how much she wanted to crawl into a corner and cry right now.

"T-thank you for telling me, Neji-nii-san," she bowed low before standing. Giving her small smile, she paused, "…Happy birthday," Hinata was half-way out when his voice stopped her.

"We're here for you, you know?" he said.

She took a shuddering breath and nodded though it was invisible to Neji. "I know,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What!" He stood, slamming his fists onto the table. The cups on it rattled, sliding to a stop precariously close to the edge. "How could they do something like that to her?"

"Simple," Neji responded coolly. "Exactly the same way they placed the seal on me."

"But it's not fair!" Naruto's eyes narrowed on him. Pointing an accusatory finger, he said, "You told us waiting would help, that they would change their minds if she just kept on doing her stuff."

"I never promised anything, _Uzumaki_," his hands clenched into fists. "Apparently she wasn't perfect enough for them." Closing his eyes, he sighed, "Nothing ever is."

Complete realization of the whole situation hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He sat back down, a blank look on his face. "So, that's it then?" he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I don't know,"

His head snapped up, cerulean blue eyes meeting white, a tiny glimmer of hope shimmering in his depths. Neji shook his head. "Don't count on a miracle, Naruto," he said. "All we can do is keep hoping this _fiancée_," the dark-haired Hyuga spat the word with disgust. "Isn't a complete asshole,"

"Do the others know?" Naruto's voice was low.

"Tenten and Lee are telling them now."

"There's no chance for us, right?"

"There never was."

"Even if—"

Neji interrupted, "Even if she didn't have an arranged marriage, the Hyuga would never allow it."

"But—"

"Naruto, all you can do now is be there for her, support her," Neji felt somewhat bad for the boy, his rational side battling with the Hyuga filled side of him. "Not encourage more fantasies of 'What ifs'. It'll only hurt worse in the end."

A pained look crossed over his face before being replaced by an impassive one. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"Most likely meeting with her father,"

The blonde ninja gave a short, stiff nod. He stood and left quickly, leaving the Hyuga to his thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He ran blindly, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, slipping on the occasional loose tile. But he always caught himself before he tumbled to his death below. He didn't know his destination. And he supposed he had none.

So many thoughts were racing through his mind, so many it was overwhelming. He knew he shouldn't feel so betrayed by the lack of result their work had given, knew he should be able to just accept it.

But he couldn't. He felt something more could be done. Yet everyone, even Neji, said there wasn't anything else to do.

Hinata… She was probably really upset. Or had she too accepted her fate as easily as the others? He shook his head, thinking, _she wouldn't_. This was done to reassure himself more than anything.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the roof he was running on was about to end. He barely managed to make it to the other roof. He thanked the Gods he had been quick enough chakra at the last minute.

Naruto continued on his way, ignoring the looks he was getting from the villagers below. He knew it was altogether his fault it hurt so much. He was the one who had insisted on them meeting, insisted they keep up a relationship behind everyone's back.

It was his entire fault.

He scowled, jumping down from the roofs to the street. All these thoughts were full of self-pity, and he knew it. Behind everything was the fear that he was going to be alone again. He would never find someone who cared for him as much as Hinata did. Ugh, there was that self-pity again.

He paused and glared hatefully at the sky, positive there was someone up there who gained some sadistic pleasure from seeing him unhappy.

"Naruto!"

He turned slowly, for once in his life not wanting to speak to his teammate. And she had Ino with her too. He had to stop himself from cringing at the sympathetic looks on their faces. Both girls linked arms with him and began dragging him down the street.

"W-that are you doing?" he sputtered, eyes wide.

"Naruto, we know everything, k?" said Ino. She flashed him a bright smile, patting his shoulder lightly.

"You do?"

"Of course we do!" Sakura's grip on his arm was getting just a little too tight for his taste.

"I still don't know what you're doing,"

The two exchanged a look and nodded. They slipped into an alley, ignoring his loud protests. His pink-haired teammate grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Faces inches apart, she hissed, "You go along with this and don't make a scene or you're dead."

He gulped and nodded, "Um, whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

Ino's grin widened. "Glad you agree," she said. "After all, you are one of the main guests."

"Main guest?" He was beyond confused now. "For what?"

"You'll see," they said in unison. Returning to the main street, both girls began prattling on about random things, things such as their favorite flower and such. Yet Naruto couldn't help but be apprehensive. They were smiling like they knew a very funny joke but weren't planning to share it any time soon.

He knew he should've made a run for it the moment he saw them…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It felt like the scene when her father named her heiress was about to be replayed. She stood fidgeting outside, waiting for him to call her in. She was biting her lip nervously, tugging on the hem of her shirt. The silence was unnerving, even more so than the waiting.

She couldn't say she had been surprised when a maid had come saying her father wanted to see her. She had actually been expecting it since Neji had shared that bit of her information with her that morning. But just not so _soon_! She tugged on a lock of her hair, willing all the questions racing through her mind to just go away.

"Hinata, you may come in,"

She slid open the door, bowing low. "Otou-san," Glancing up, she could see there was another person in the room, a boy she could not recognize. Hinata crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her. She moved to a kneeling position, several feet of space between her and the person. "You asked to see me?"

Hinata withstood his silent scrutiny of her appearance, wishing he could just tell her and go. After a minute or so, he finally spoke, "The Elders have been thinking, analyzing, and they have come to the decision that—"

"I al-already know, otou-san," She said the words without thinking, interrupting her father in the process. She had done something completely out of line. Her breath hitched in her throat as she hesitantly looked up at her father.

Hiashi was staring at her with a curious expression, one of his eyebrows raised. "Who told you, Hinata?" he asked.

"Hikari-sama," she answered.

"Really?" Judging by the tone in his voice, Hinata came to the conclusion that Hikari had told her something she shouldn't have. The more malicious part of her was cheering in glee; sure the woman would get a good scolding now. But that also meant…

She had completely and utterly fooled her. All her words of 'wait and see' were nothing now, had been nothing then too. She had set her up and Hinata had fallen. Hinata had placed her hope on false words, she had made the others do all that work for nothing.

Nothing they did was going to change her fate. Everything had been decided from the very beginning.

Her destiny was set in stone, stone that was weather-proof and kunai-resistant. It was a futile struggle.

"She did not say a name?"

She shook her head, "No, she didn't."

"Ah, well, then everything is not ruined."

No father, she thought, everything _is_.

"Hinata, this Hyuga Hiroki, your fiancée and future husband,"


	12. Chapter 12

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Hello and Happy 4th of July to all my American readers! Yes, this chapter is late and I have no valid excuse. I can only blame it on writer's block. And the fact that I seemed to have discovered how fun and exciting it is to spend a good portion of my day playing Kingdom Hearts II.Well, I won't be updating this story for a while because I'm going to take the time to finish writing it and planning it out so I can post the rest of the chapters calmly. I hope you all understand and are able to withstand the wait. About this chapter: I'm not too happy with it but it's acceptable. _

Read, enjoy, and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

* * *

Chapter 12 

An awkward silence filled the room, every attempt at conversation dying before leaving their lips. She dared a glance at the boy sitting across her and quickly averted her gaze when he looked up. She wished her father hadn't left to attend to the visitors, wished he had stayed behind to watch them. It was difficult sitting there. All she wanted to do was lock herself up in her room to cry, take out her frustration away from the prying eyes of the residents in the Hyuga complex.

"So…"

She waited for him to continue. He let out a sigh but said nothing. Hinata barely knew the boy and she already wanted to strangle him. For some reason, the mere sight of him was infuriating. He sat leaning back, a bored expression on his face. He was too calm, in her opinion, and needed to at least act like he cared they were going to be married.

"Hinata, right?" he said.

She tried her hardest to remove the bitter edge from her voice. "Yes."

"Oh, okay." He brushed back some stray strands of his hair behind one ear and continued gazing up at the ceiling.

"Hiroki, right?" she asked. She couldn't help mimicking his question. The temptation had been too great. _I've been spending too much time with Neji-nii-san_, she thought with a sigh. She watched his face for any sign that he had been annoyed but there was none.

He leaned forward now, considerably interested. A grin appeared hovered on his lips, and he said, "Yes."

Hinata didn't like the look in his eyes, sure he was laughing at her. She frowned, crossed her arms, and decided to ignore him. She really wished her father would come back now.

"I've offended you." So, he thought he had the right to assume. She shook her head.

"Then what happened?"

"I just don't like you." Her eyes widened at the words that had slipped out. Hinata covered her face with her hands, wanting to just sink into the ground and disappear. She let out a groan of embarrassment, her face turning red.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I d-didn't mean it."

Shockingly enough, he burst into laughter. She peeked at him through her fingers, hesitant. She had fully expected him to retort with something cruel at the least. But he was _laughing_.

Hiroki dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. "You meant it, I'm not mad, there's no need to apologize." he said with a smile.

"You're right." She found herself smiling back at him. Then it faded as she remembered that he was her _fiancé_. Another frown on her face, she sighed again.

"Look," Hiroki said. "I want this marriage as much as you do, and judging by that frown I'd say you don't want it at all."

"A-and?" she asked. "We—we can't do anything."

"Not exactly!"

She raised an eyebrow at his 'it's-so-obvious' response. "What?"

"We'll have to compromise," he said. "Once we get married, they'll be expecting us to produce an heir," she flushed at his words, anger simmering in her. Were they just tools in the Hyuga clan's great plan to remain powerful? "We can get that over with easily and then just try to adapt from there."

She was sure her mouth was hanging open in undisguised shock at his supposed 'plan' for life. What was he thinking? Right, as if having a child was so easy. She was the one who had to carry the burden and would have to go through all the pain. He was so selfish! And he actually had the gall to look at her so expectantly; as if she would ever agree!

"You—" Hinata took a deep breath to reign in her emotions. "You need to fix t-that plan," She gave a brief bow to him before standing. "If you'll excuse me…" She managed to fight the urge to run from the room, intent on leaving with grace.

"Hinata!" he called to her, stopping her at the door. "What do _you_ propose we should do?"

"Nothing." With that said she took off, not giving him a chance to answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had been holed up in her room for hours now, refusing to go out, much less let anyone in. She didn't feel up to answering their probing questions. Hanabi just kept on asking and asking, talking through the shoji door, not even giving her time to answer. And Neji…well, his reaction had to have been calmest. He muttered an insult about Hiroki –she wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard- and asked _'What do you think of him, Hinata-sama?'_

He had received no answer; she had been too overwhelmed by tears at that moment to form a coherent respond. Then he had just gone away, Hanabi following a few minutes later once the younger girl was sure her sister wasn't going to do something drastic.

Hinata let out a tiny scoff and rolled over in her futon, facing the door now. The wall had become boring to stare at. The moonlight filtered in through the thin paper screen, providing enough light for the room to be lit clearly enough. The Hyuga complex was extremely quiet, almost unnaturally so. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable position and kept moving around, eyes wide open, yet unseeing, locked on the white light flooding the floor.

It spilled onto the floorboards so beautifully. It was as if she were to touch it, her fingers would create a ripple in the perfect pool. She let out a breath, her eyes losing the glazed and distant look. She had been hovering in the space between sleep and complete awareness, unwilling to think about her situation.

But she knew she had to. She had to come to terms with it herself first before she could move on to deal with it alongside the others too.

_Hyuga Hiroki_, distant cousin part of the Main Branch who knew nothing about being a ninja; spent all his life being taught about politics and ethics for being part of such a noble and powerful clan. If he wanted, he could tell her to stop going on missions. He was going to be her husband. Power was going to be shared between them.

Her hands clenched into fists. She knew they would never see eye-to-eye and foresaw many spats over Hyuga laws in the future. How was she supposed to do something for the clan as the leader when she had such a hindering person at her side?

She bit her lip, turning in her futon, facing the wall once more. For the first time in her life, she actually cared about the clan. She actually wanted to do something, wanted to prove herself to them. She wanted to show them she wasn't a failure. Though—no doubt—in their eyes, she had already failed.

Why?

Why her? Why now? Why—

"Hinata!"

Her eyes opened wide and she sprang up from her bed, shifting into a defensive stance, kunai in hand. Her cheeks heated up with a blush as she recognized the person in her room. Tenten had a wide grin on her face, her brown eyes sparkling with glee. She gave her a little wave and Hinata relaxed, sighing. She really doubted a person would call her name if they wanted to harm her.

"Sorry, Tenten," she whispered, placing her kunai in the pouch on the floor.

The brunette dismissed her apology, a chuckle escaping her lips. "One can never be too paranoid," she said. Looking thoughtful, she added, "Well, _Neji_ can but not us."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh, imaging the indignant look her cousin would have if he were there. "Um, so-so what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed the girl, a look of sudden remembrance appearing on her face. "I was sent here by the _delight_ that is your cousin to get you and report to the meeting place," she smiled. "Don't ask what for 'cause it's a surprise."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, though she couldn't deny that she was curious. "But, um, it's the middle of the night."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, it is," she shrugged. "Neji does weird things like that."

They looked at each other as if thinking over the weird things Neji's done. Hinata shook her head and Tenten shrugged again. They shared a little laugh before Tenten remembered the meeting again. "Come on, come on!" she hurried. "Neji will be a pain to deal with if we're late!"

"Going!" called Hinata as she slipped into her bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed, tear tracks lingering. She ran a brush through her hair, splashing water on her face. She quickly put on presentable clothes and left her room.

She was a little nervous, never having snuck out of her house this way before. She was no longer a little girl, she was aware of that. But her heart still thumped loudly in her chest, butterflies swooping in her stomach.

Once they were far enough from the Hyuga complex, Tenten, grinning widely, slipped a thick piece of cloth over her eyes. "What—" she tried to get it off, a frown on her lips.

Tightening the knot, the brunette said, "It's just to keep the surprise a surprise, so no using the Byakugan."

"But—"

"It's just for a short while, Hinata."

"This—this is uncomfortable."

Tenten merely laughed, steering her in the right direction. Hinata had to resist the urge to activate her Byakugan and see where they were going, but she didn't want ruin the whole setup for her cousin. She had to admit she didn't like surprises.

They made her feel vulnerable and feel some sort of obligation to the person who set up the surprise. She'd always felt she had to be grateful the person even bothered to arrange something and tried her hardest to smile and appreciate. But sometimes, surprises were not all pleasant.

A shiver ran through her as she remembered the various missions she'd been sent on where being surprised usually meant your death. She sighed and shook her head, driving those thoughts away. If this was something Neji had done, she was confident it wouldn't be terrible.

"We're here!" exclaimed Tenten.

The scent of food assaulted her senses and she could hear the crackling noises of a fire nearby. A…party? There was a sound of shuffling, a bang, and low apology.

"Te-Tenten?" the questioning tone in her voice was unmistakable.

The older girl let out a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry, Hinata," she said. "It's just a tiny set-back."

"Neji!" she bellowed. "Hurry the hell up!"

"We're going!"

We? Now, Hinata was really curious.

"Okay then, Hinata," whispered Tenten. "Surprise!" The knot came undone and the blindfold fell away, fluttering to the ground.

It wasn't a party, but a bonfire of sorts. Sakura and Ino were stringing up some last minute lanterns on the tree branches with help from a reluctant Shikamaru. Bickering over a table loaded with food were Kiba and Chouji, arguing over who would get the last ribs. The others were chatting, sitting by the fire.

Neji seemed to materialize before their eyes, his arms crossed. "You took longer than ten minutes, Tenten." he reprimanded.

Tenten crossed her own arms, imitating his pose. "Well, sorry for taking a minute longer than planned, Neji-_sama_." she said.

They commenced a halfhearted stare-off, which quickly ended when they remembered she was there too. "Another day, Tenten," he said, stepping around her.

"Uh, wh-what is this, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"This was put together for you," he gestured around the clearing. "It's our last official meeting, and as a brief respite from everything else."

"In other words," added Tenten. "It's saying good-bye to your old life."

"Tenten!"

"It's—it's the truth," said Hinata. "Thank you for everything."

"Let's get this started then!" exclaimed the weapons mistress, linking arms with her and dragging her off. Neji followed with an exasperated sigh.

Not long after she was sitting comfortably with a plate of food in her hands and watching Kiba trying to get Shino to play some game with them –despite his past attempts being useless—the one person that had been missing arrived. And she was immediately engulfed in a tight hug in front of them all. She didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment or just go with it.

So she chose to do both. "Na-Naruto-kun!" she gasped.

A chaste kiss was pressed to her lips, and she was sure her cheeks were flaming red. The snickers and sighs coming from their teasing audience didn't make it any better. At Lee's shout of "Get a room!" she just wanted to disappear.

Naruto sat down, pulling her with him. She was seated practically on his lap much to the others' amusement. She was expecting them to start exaggerating and being the typical annoying friends they were, but –to her surprise- they dispersed to the other side of the fire, leaving her and Naruto quite alone. Not that she wanted to be alone.

With his arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting lightly on her shoulder, he gazed silently into the orange flames, a far-away look in his eyes. She chewed on her lower lip, uneasy. "Naruto-kun?" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Shh, just let me hold you." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer yet.

A few minutes passed in silence, disturbed every once in a while by an indignant shout or loud laughter. "Naruto-kun?" she asked again. It wasn't like him to be so…serious. She really wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan," he chuckled softly. "I just—" his voice faltered and he fell quiet.

"What?" She shifted in his arms so she could look back at him. "What—Oh," Her eyes widened in realization.

He smiled a sad smile and nodded. "You see?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them, sneaking her arms around him. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that everything w-was so n-normal and…" She couldn't say anymore. She didn't need to say anymore. Their situation was already painful enough.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, poking her playfully in the side. "You've done nothing wrong."

_"You meant it, I'm not mad, there's no need to apologize."_

Why was she remembering _him_ now? It was just another reminder that she wasn't supposed to be in Naruto's arms but in her room, sleeping, being the obedient and humble Hyuga heiress. Several more minutes of silence followed. She looked up and asked, "We-we'll still talk and go on missions and stuff, right?" She couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Sure!" he replied. "Just like we do now!" He was forcing the cheerfulness and they both knew it. It wouldn't be the same, never would. Not when he wanted to be the one by her side, holding her hand, helping her lead.

"Right…"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"If _he_ ever does anything to hurt you," he was looking exceptionally serious now. "I'll personally make sure he becomes incapable of walking past a ninja without flinching," as an afterthought he added, "Kiba, Shino, Neji, and the others will help too, of course."

She laughed softly. "I'll c-count on that."

"Good." He stood, helping her up with him. "Let's go have fun now!" And Hinata found herself being pulled to the other side of the clearing, her hand held in Naruto's warm one. They found their friends engaged in a heated card game with Kiba, it seemed, in the lead.

The blonde ninja chuckled evilly and flung them both into the middle, messing up all the cards and ultimately ruining the game. "Naruto!" Sakura and Ino looked ready to strangle him, scrambling to save the cards from being burnt to a crisp by the fire.

"No! I was winning!"

"Stop lying, Inuzuka, you were not!"

"Stop being so jealous, Hyuga!"

Naruto intercepted, tactfully coming up with a distraction. "I'm not wearing any underwear!"

They all froze at his proud statement, many eyebrows rising and weird looks sent his way.

"Joking!" he exclaimed. "Seriously, if I had let you guys keep on, it would've ended in bloodshed."

"Rightful bloodshed," muttered Kiba.

"Look, how 'bout we start another game?" suggested Naruto. "Truth-or-Dare, perhaps?"

"Fine, fine," agreed the group.

Shooting her a content grin, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand once more and they sat side-by-side.


	13. Chapter 13

_Define Destiny_

_A/N: Yes, I am alive. Though it pains me to say that my muses for this story seemed to have wandered off. I am trying to get past this gigantic wall of writer's block that has me stranded right at the end for the story. I barely wrote these 1000 words or so today, and with much difficulty. And I decided to post this so-filler-it-hurts chapter just so you all could have at least something to read. But I promise that I will finish this story. It just might take a tad bit longer than usual for me to get my updates out. _

_Please bear with me and I thank you all for your support and reviews in advance. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13 

"Who's gonna start?" asked a hopeful Kiba, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Not you."

"Screw you, Hyuga."

Neji only '_hmphed'_ and turned his head away, his thoughts about the Inuzuka clearly portrayed in his posture. "No, thank you." he muttered. Tenten, having such good hearing, heard her teammate's comment and promptly burst into laughter once the mental image had formed.

"Wow," she half-gasped, leaning on Neji. "I am never going to be able to look at you both the same way again."

Neji scowled and shoved her off. "I'd thank you not to associate me with him in any…_disturbing_ way."

Snickers were hidden behind hands, not-so-sneaky glances exchanged between the ninja. "Right…" they said simultaneously, louder chuckles slipping.

"Just start already!" yelled Kiba, cheeks faintly pink.

"Right, right, I'll go first," said Ino, grinning widely. "Then whoever was asked goes next, understood?" Nods went around and the blonde kunoichi seemed ready to burst with malicious glee. Truth-or-Dare just happened to be one her favorite games, since so many dark secrets were often spilled.

She slipped a kunai out of her pouch and placed it in the center of the tight circle they had unconsciously formed. The fire glinted off the steel as the weapon spun, breaths held as they waited for it to stop spinning.

And it slowed, coming to a stop, the sharp edge pointing at…Chouji. The blonde sighed, disappointed. She had been hoping for it to land on Neji or maybe even Naruto. But still, she wasn't about to cut _anyone_ some slack. "Truth-or-Dare?" she asked the boy. He was going to pick Truth. She just knew it. How? Because no one _ever_ picked Dare unless they a) were insane b) were stupid or c) had a death wish. Besides, he was her teammate after all.

Chouji paused, a chip halfway to his mouth, and answered, "Truth."

No hesitating, the question was shot at him, slightly startling. "Do you like anyone sitting in this circle, right now?"

He blinked, turning red. "Yeah…"

Ino let out an inward 'cha!' and leaned forward. "So, who is it?"

"Ne, Ino!" protested Chouji. "It's my turn now."

She glared at him, dying to know. He would get it the next time around. The kunai was spun again, this time landing on Lee.

"Dare!" shouted the Taijutsu user, not even giving Chouji a chance to ask the question.

"Uh…" the Akimichi's face went blank as he thought, trying to decide a good dare for Lee…

…nothing.

He frowned, crossing his arms, chips forgotten for the moment. "I can't think of anything."

Several groaned, scowling. "Come on, Chouji!" Ino practically shrieked.

A light bulb seemed to light up as he came to a conclusion. "I dare you to…wear clothes that are _not_ green for a whole week!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Lee, punching the air. "I will overcome this challenge!" Smiling brightly, teeth glinting, he said, "In fact, I will start right now!"

"Wait, Lee, start tomor—"

And he sprinted back to Konoha to start the dare, leaving Tenten speaking to air. "-row," she sighed, shaking her head. "Who's gonna go now?"

"I will!" Sakura set the kunai in motion before anyone had a chance to protest.

She grinned wickedly at her victim. "Naruto…" she drew the syllables of his name out, discomfort promised in every single one. "Truth-or-Dare?"

The blonde looked surprised, obviously having thought he was going to pass through the game unnoticed and unscathed. "Erm…" his brow furrowed as he tried to choose, a difficult task. "…truth?" he decided, unsure.

"Do you love someone?"

Several eyebrows went up and attention was focused on Naruto. Even Shino and Shikamaru were watching him, curious.

"Of course!" he paused. "There's Iruka-sensei and you and—"

"No, no!" cut in Sakura. "Not in a family-sense, but in a _real_ love way,"

He gazed at his teammate, thinking. Now, who did he love in that way? Who, who, who, who— His azure eyes widened almost imperceptibly and a faint blush rose on his cheeks. Ah, _that_ person.

"Well?"

"Uh, I, um, you see…" he hesitated, fully aware of the large interest there seemed to be in his answer. He shook his head. "No, no, not anyone that I can think of,"

Eyebrows shot up all around the circle and many disbelieving sounds were issued. The hand holding his tightened and he could practically feel the disappointment and slight, ever so slight, anger coming from the petite girl. He glanced at her, blue meeting white. She let out a soft, almost distressed, sound and tore her gaze away.

"Hinata-chan," he called, pulling on her hand playfully. "Hina—"

The hand was forcefully taken out of his grasp and the warmth radiating from her suddenly seemed to turn frigid. She stood, pointedly ignoring his questions, and said, "I would like to go home now."

Not a stutter, nor stammer from the Hyuga heiress. Now everyone knew without a doubt that something was wrong. And if anything was to be assumed from the helpless, lost look on Naruto's face and the impassive expression on Hinata's face, it was that Uzumaki has given the wrong answer and was paying dearly for it.

They all couldn't help but laugh inwardly at it all.

"But-but, Hinata-chan!" protested Naruto, standing after her. "You've only been here for a few hours!"

"Someone m-might check my room."

"But—" He was cut off once more.

"We'll take you home, Hinata." offered Ino.

At the questioning looks, she sighed and pulled Shikamaru forcefully from his seat on the log. "He's coming with me."

"I never agre—" he grimaced, scowling. "Fine, fine, I'm coming," he sighed, "Troublesome women…" The nails that had been digging painfully into his arm retracted, not much harm done besides deep crescent shaped indents that were throbbing.

"Hinata-chan!" his plea for her to stay sounded more like a whine.

"G-good night, everyone," said Hinata.

And she disappeared in the inky black shadows of the forest, Ino and Shikamaru following close behind.

Naruto sunk back down into his make-shift seat, glowering into the fire. "Naruto…" came Tenten's voice.

"I'm leaving." he said, loudly so everyone heard him.

He stood once more and did just that: he left. But not before kicking a hole in a tree in a silent burst of frustration and anger.

The one sentence running through his mind was: _Why are girls so complicated?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Erm, right, it's been about two weeks, no? Sorry it's been so long, but I just haven't had the "inspiration" to continue. But I am, I am! Rereading what I had written, I realized how I turned Hanabi and Neji into the people I needed them to be andeveryone else...-blushes- I can only hope no one hates me terribly for that. Well, I will be wrapping up everything in the chapter or two. And then! ...it'll be finished. This might happen sometime within the next 2-3 weeks. -smiles-_

_Give this some love and review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or any other character._

_

* * *

_

_This time, This place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, too late_

Chapter 14 

All the pieces had fallen into place and, now, everything was going to end just how she had dreamed, planned. She was sure of it. There was no doubt in her mind that Hyuga Hinata was going to be her way to obtain all she ever wanted.

She would be there to demand, albeit gently and subtly, that the wretch give her husband an equal share of power.

And no one would be able to deny her. She was an Elder and held incomprehensible power over all of them. Hiashi would be pressured to agree, would understand –she hoped- and would not cause a scene protecting his 'precious' daughter.

Blood red lips curved up in a smile.

The idiot that was the heiress' future husband was already wrapped around her finger, blinded with empty promises of a rich life and trivial things. He would be told of her wishes and would push Hinata to concede with them and unknowingly the girl would. She had no choice. The power, the will, was shared after all.

Slender fingers wrapped around the warm porcelain of her tea cup. Slowly, the cup was lifted and tilted, amber liquid spilling onto the table with a small splash. It spread, coming dangerously close to staining her ruby kimono, but it stopped.

The Hyuga would move as she wanted them to move. They would act as she wanted them to act.

Revenge was sweet. She could almost taste it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I hate this."

"Yes, they are ni—what?" Sakura whirled around, her attention no longer on the silk blue ribbons she held in her hands. She threw them back into the box, frowning. "What, Naruto?"

"I hate this."

The pink-haired kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "You hate the ribbons?"

"No," he sighed. He gestured wildly, almost knocking over a display. "It's the whole situation,"

"What situation?"

"Sakura-chan!"

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "Haven't we talked about this already?"

"Yeah, but…"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, leaving both at a loss of what to say. Naruto shook his head, turning away from the small stand. "I'm going home."

A pained look flittered over her face and she reach out to him, holding him back by the sleeve of his jacket. "Naruto, look, I—" she gave another one of her regret-filled sighs. "I'm really sorry."

He stiffened, a scowl appearing on his face. "I don't want your pity," he growled. "I don't need it."

She looked taken aback for a moment before steeling her face into an expressionless look. "Well, I'm _sorry_ for trying to be understanding." she said, the merest bit of hurt seeping into her tone of voice.

Naruto scoffed, shaking off her hand. "You've never really understood," he whispered. "You've always had someone who cared for you."

"Naruto!" She was standing in front of him now, peering at him with wide sea-green eyes. "You know that's—"

He laughed bitterly. "That it's not true?" He gazed at her, yet his eyes were not focused _on_ her. He was remembering times not so long ago, his depths filling with pain. "Because I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, you know it's hard to find someone willing to even talk to me."

"But I—"

"You know, yeah, but you accepted it after being told most of the gory details," he said. "But the others, Hinata…she doesn't know. Being with her made me see how much I was missing and I want to keep on feeling like that."

She opened her mouth, tried to say something, but he wouldn't let her. "And now, you all want me to just give her up, smile, and skip away to continue with my life?" his azure eyes flashed darkly, anger barely kept in check. "Well, have I got some news for you!"

Eyes locked with hers, he said, "I will not give up. Never. 'Cause that is my ninja way and I never go back on my word."

"But you _know_ what Neji said! He specifically told you –us- not to get involved now." she protested, hands placed on her hips in a defiant stance. "Why are you rebelling now?"

"That's because Neji is still bound, although he might not seem it, by the damn Hyuga rules!" he said loudly. "But we aren't!"

All words were lost then. It was the truth and they both knew it. They knew they could do something, but…what was stopping them?

A hand came down on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry," murmured Sakura.

"For what now, Sakura-chan?"

"If I hadn't asked you that question, she wouldn't have gotten mad and you'd both spend some time together now…" she said.

"But why would Hinata-chan get mad at that?" he asked, confused.

Sakura shook her head, smiling slightly. "Oh, Naruto, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"She wanted to hear you say you loved her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her long dark hair was elegantly twisted and tied up, purposefully loose strands framing her powdered cheeks. Lips colored in a light pink were pursed as she glared a hole into the wall, twisting and, almost, ripping a piece of cloth in her hands.

Hinata was nervous, angry, afraid, and a million other feelings that she could not name. Her father had brilliantly arranged a dinner with Hiroki's parents and her _parent_, sister, and cousin, announcing it only at the last minute, not even giving Hinata a chance to protest. She let out a sound of discontent.

As if she would have protested _anyways_.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's calm and collected voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san?" she said, turning to face him.

He reached out and gently took the cloth from her hands –what was left of it- and placed it on the table. "Anymore of that fidgeting and I might start doing the same." he said.

She looked at him, eyes wide. Somehow, it was beyond difficult for her to imagine Neji fidgeting or being nervous. And unexpectedly, the whole situation became quite amusing. A high-pitched giggle tumbled from her lips and she bit her lip, shaking with silent laughter.

"I think I'm going to have to fire the servants that made your tea," he said dryly, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. "It seems they slipped in something."

She shook her head and barely managed to gasp out, "Not necessary."

The shoji door suddenly slid open, slamming into place with a loud noise. Hanabi stomped in, dressed just as finely as her sister. But the image seemed to be ruined by the scowl on her face and the murderous intent rolling off of her.

"That stupid idiot!" she growled.

"What happened, Hanabi-chan?" she asked, standing.

"Hiroki was _born_, that's what happened!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess," said Neji flatly. "He unwittingly offended with one of his comments.

"Yes!" The girl spun around to face her sister and cousin. "He is a complete and total idiot."

Hinata was looking frantically around the room, examining the surrounding area with her Byakugan, making sure no one was listening in.

"I believe we established that fact long ago." Neji said.

"Neji-nii-san!" hissed Hinata.

"What did he say to you, Hanabi-sama?"

"Well, I walked into the room and bowed and did all the respectful stuff," she waved her hand around. "And _smiled_. Then otou-san introduced me to his parents, who are utter stiffs, by the way."

"Hanabi-chan!"

She shot her sister a sheepish grin. "Hai, hai, sorry,"

"Continue."

"And they asked me about how my training at the _Academy_ is going, never mind the fact that I graduated almost a year ago!" she shook her head. "And I somehow politely managed to answer, 'I graduated already and I am part of Konoha's ninja society.' And they looked at me with these faces as if they had no idea what I was talking about. Then your fiancée oh-so-magnificently said, 'Ah, little girl, you are so cute. I'm sure you'll be a ninja like your sister someday.' I almost blew his head off then and there!"

Neji had a grim look on his face. "Oh." was all he was able to say.

Hinata was looking at her sister, mouth slightly open in shock. "He-he said that?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, he did."

Hinata groaned softly and sat down, burrowing her face in her arms. "I-I won't make it through dinner; it's impossible!"

Arms encircled her, drawing her up. "Don't worry, nee-san, we'll be there to back you up!" Hanabi cheerfully reassured her.

"Hanabi-sama, I doubt you'll be able to restrain yourself if he makes another comment like the previous," said Neji.

A low growl escaped Hanabi. "Damn right, I won't."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata shook her head at her sister. "Please—for me, don't stir things up, please?"

"I won't," she glanced at Neji. "_We_ won't," she added, smirking.

He merely rolled his eyes. "By all means, blame it on me."

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

"Let's go," he sighed, heading to the door. "Might as well get this over with already."

Hinata and Hanabi nodded, although Hinata's was a little hesitant. If it was up to her, she would stay in the room, happily listening to her cousin and sister good-naturedly hurl subtle insults and biting comments back and forth.

This was _the_ dinner. The one where all the pre-wedding details would be discussed subtly and judgments would be made. And gifts and forced smiles would be exchanged. And Hiroki with his immense ignorance of her life would grin and joke about the situation. And Hanabi and Neji – her support, her family – would grimace, and seethe inwardly.

And, worst of all, she would be officially given the title of future head of the Hyuga clan.

There would be no going back after this. Her future was going to be sealed, stamped, and handed to her by Fate with a sardonic smile.

Joy.

She took a deep breath to quash the whirlwind of torment going on inside of her and followed her sister inside, taking small comfort in Neji's presence right behind her.

The required introductions were said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," her voice was not shaky, she did not stutter. So she allowed herself a brief moment of pride. "I am Hyuga Hinata and I am honored to have you here tonight."

If their overly bright remarks were anything to go by, they were nothing less than ecstatic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Should I tell her then?"

"I would say yes, but wouldn't this be making it worse?"

"I love her…?" The questioning tone did not go unnoticed.

"I know you do."

"Right…"

"Do you think she'd be okay with it and…?"

"What are you now, my psychologist, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I'm serious!"

"Well, erm, I hope she is."

"Well, then go for it."

"You sure?"

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto or not?"

"I am!"

"Then _go_. I'll see what _I_ can do."

"Yosh! Oh, and Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Go, you big sap."

The conversation quickly ended.

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left _

_Cause you know, _

_You know, you know… _

_That I love you._

* * *

_Lyrics at the beginning & end: Far Away _by **Nickelback**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I can just imagine the shocked looks on some of your faces. Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I've updated. Yes, this is the end. I can't apologize enough for just leaving you all hanging the way I did. I simply, and pathetically, lost my inspiration. To be honest, I lost interest in the pairing, I'm not nearly as in love with the series as I was before, and my writing style is no longer the same. The only reason I did this is because people seemed to want to read the ending, and I didn't want to disappoint those who reviewed every single chapter and have even sent me emails asking me to update. (-shamlessly copied and pasted that from profile-) :D;

Also, I no longer plan on posting on here. If, after you finish this, you still want to keep in contact with me for my future stories, check out my profile.

But, anyways, this is it. This is the grand, or not so grand, finale to _Define Destiny_.

To be honest, it's turned out nothing like I had originally imagined in the beginning. -shrugs- Oh, well. I have to admit that I'm happy with it.

So! After many months of bad characterization, drama, sweet fluff, me being too much of a fan, and all that good stuff, I present to you _chapter fifteen._

* * *

Chapter 15 

_Konbu_: a gift given to wish the couple many happy and healthy children, from _his_ parents.

She could only grimace inwardly and accept it with a strained smile.

_Naga-Noshi_: an abalone shell given to express sincere wishes from the giver, placed in her hands by her sister.

She could only nod shakily and share a tear-filled glance with her.

_Obi_: a symbol of female virtue, given to her by her father, bearing a delicate pattern of swirls in blue and purple and gold and silver.

She could only whisper her thanks and accept it, her heart constricting in her chest.

_Suehiro_: an elegant bright fan, placed in front of her, open from end to end, a wish for happiness and a bigger and better future.

Oh Neji, her sigh fell from her lips. She had caught his hidden meaning and smiled genuinely, although small it was, and was grateful for his slight hope.

The engagement gifts were placed in a small pile at her side. Hiroki's were at his, and she couldn't help but notice that he was looking rather smug, even if her sister's and Neji's gifts were merely cheap imitations of what could be given.

She smoothed over the silky fabric of the obi lying in her lap, frowning. What a beautiful thing, yet what a horrible situation it was being given for. Brooding, and thinking, she could vaguely hear her father settling things, or _chatting idly_ as he liked to call it, with Hikari and Hiroki's parents and a maid walking in to set down steaming cups of tea.

She sighed almost inaudibly and reached for her own cup, gripping it tightly, reveling in the warmth that issued from it. Then the thought hit her: how many cups of tea had she had today? Too many, she realized. Sighing, more loudly this time, she placed her cup down and pushed it away.

Hinata placed her elbow on the edge of the table, her head resting against her hand, staring at the pattern of flowers on the wall scroll. She missed all the questioning looks and the glare, from Hikari, sent her way.

She just wanted this dinner to end. She just wanted to call off the marriage completely. She just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth with –

No. Bad thought, bad thought. Hinata shut her eyes, trying to clear her mind by focusing on her breathing.

Breathe in. Breathe out. It'd be fun – Breathe in. Breathe out. They could live in some remote village with different names and – Breathe in. Breathe out. There was no need to be ninja. They could be norm –

It wasn't working.

She let out a huff, slightly frustrated. She didn't want to believe that she was even contemplating _running_ _away_. Because that's what it was, plain and simple. She wanted to run away from her problems like a _coward_. Pathetic.

"Hinata?"

Her eyes snapped open and she felt a flush rise in her cheeks. "Um, yes, otou-san?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, peering at her with mild concern.

She bit her lip and opened her mouth to answer "Yes," when she realized that this was her chance. She could get away from this personal hell right now.

"…No, otou-san," she murmured, bowing her head. "I – I am feeling light-headed and, and tired…"

She heard Hanabi stifle a snicker and winced inwardly. Please, please, please, _please_ let me leave.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Hinata?" her father said. "Perhaps you'll feel better tomorrow then."

"Hai," she nodded.

With a sweeping glance at the occupants of the room, she stood and walked to the door, wobbling on the threshold for good measure. Just when she was celebrating the fact that she was free, a voice drifted down the hallway.

"You should not just have let her go, Hiashi," Hikari could never just leave Hinata in peace. She was always watching, always suspicious.

"I should go with her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself,"

_Hiroki_, she growled in her mind. "Yes, go ahead and do that, Hiroki-san." How could her father not see that he really didn't care? How could he not see that Hikari had plans for everything to be her way?

She continued walking, not even sparing a thought for Hiroki. If he was going to go with her _to make sure she didn't hurt herself_, then he was going to have to pick up his pace a bit.

"Hinata?"

She ignored him, eyes fixed ahead.

"Hinata?" he sounded out of breath.

Well, too bad for him if he couldn't keep up with her. It was during times like this that she really appreciated being a kunoichi.

Her room was coming into view. A few seconds and she would be able to slip inside and just block out the whole world, if only for a little while.

She came to a sudden stop in front of her door.

"Finally…" she heard Hiroki mutter behind her.

"Well, do you plan on tucking me in?" she said, anger clearly noticeable in her tone, not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story, too?" he asked mockingly.

She whirled around, eyes flashing. How could he be so – ugh, just everything about him annoyed her!

"You –" she froze, the words stuck in her throat. What – what was she doing? This was ridiculous, arguing with this boy like some child. She felt an absurd need to break down and laugh, just laugh all her worries away. But one glance at the person still standing in front of her rapidly killed that impulse.

She counted to ten in her mind and let out a long breath. "Go away, Hiroki, and, and just leave me alone," she said.

An awful sneer appeared on his lips. "Or what?" he taunted. "What are you going to do to me, huh? Hurt me? Or maybe –" He broke off staring with wide eyes at the kunai placed against his throat. "What the-!"

"Please leave," she said softly, trembling as she stepped away from him. What had she done? Had she lost the last shred of her self-control?

"Fine." he said, voice clipped. He turned on his heal and strode away, head held high as if he hadn't just been threatened.

She glanced down at the kunai, her whole body shaking. "Oh-" Without a second thought, she flung it into the garden where it fell into the small pond with a soft plop and sat down on the wooden floor in a rather unladylike fashion, the fabric of her kimono bundling up around her. Hinata gazed out into the distance with a faraway look in her eyes, fingers twirling the loose strands of her hair into little ringlets.

Only a few moments of silence passed before she felt a presence nearing.

"You look really nice, you know,"

She smiled, not even surprised that he was here. After all, he'd always had a certain knack for turning up in the most unlikely of places. "I'm glad you think that."

Naruto sat down next to her and, without thinking or warning, slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here, huh?" he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Um, yes, I am," she said, habit making her glance around nervously.

"Well, I'm supposed to be just delivering a message to you, but," Naruto laughed softly. "I've got ulterior motives, as you can see."

"Should I be distressed now that you've confessed that to me?" Hinata couldn't help but play along.

"Nah, I wouldn't do anything 'indecent'," he admitted with a shrug. "Neji would kill me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I don't doubt that he would."

"Well, then! I think I actually should deliver my message," Naruto stood, pulling her up with him. Their eyes met. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, and she knew he was referring to the abrupt start and end of their meeting. She didn't mind; she understood it was risky of him to even be 'delivering his message' to her when she was all alone.

"Well, what is your message?" she prompted when he had fallen quiet. She hadn't minded that he had just been gazing fondly at her, but sometime told her it was important.

"This," he said simply. Then – a kiss, but a bittersweet kiss full of such emotion that it left her breathless.

And he was gone as fast as he had appeared in her home, leaving with a whisper of "Don't let that jerk get to you."

Flushed and feeling airy, Hinata drifted into her room, wondering how she hadn't sensed Naruto's presence near by when she had been arguing with Hiroki. It doesn't really matter, she decided as she began changing into clothes more comfortable. As she was folding up her kimono, she heard the sound of rustling paper within the folds. Frowning, she undid all her neat work and shook the kimono, trying to get the paper, if that's what it was, to fall out.

When it did, she suddenly felt her heart beat a little bit faster. She knew that handwriting; there was no way to mistake the messy scrawl.

_To Hinata_ it read, written hurriedly on the outside.

She knelt on the floor and, with trembling hands, reached out for it. She took it, unfolded it gently, and read the words written by the one who had left only a half-hour ago.

Her mouth opened in a small _o_, and she seemed to have lost her voice.

To decide, to rewrite it all, it was so tempting.

She stood slowly, the paper slipping out of her loose grip to the floor.

"Oh, God, protect us." she whispered to the silence of her room.

Her decision was made.

_Finally, together._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

She was nowhere to be found the next day.

The Hyuuga family clan roused up the village, clamorous, angry, disappointed, suspicious. Hikari looked ready to burst into tears, her plan in ruins.

As they began a search for their heiress, Neji was stepping into her empty room, leaning down to pick up the paper that had been left in the same spot it had fallen.

And he smiled.

And he left to go see Tenten, Lee, and Sakura, and the others. They would be happy, he knew.

_. F . I . N ._


End file.
